Two Magics, One Evil: Chamber of Terror
by kilnorc
Summary: The gang head back to Hogwarts only to find that something is horribly wrong. Kids are turning into statues, friends being attacked...other stuff...anyway. R and R No flames plz!
1. Replacing the Lost

**Two Magics, One Evil: Chamber of Terror**

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or YGO

**Kilnorc: YO! Here's da 2nd HP/YGO crossover in the series! Enjoy!**

**Replacing The Lost**

"You sure this won't hurt, Kaiba?" a worried young man asked, while dressed in only pants on a medical table, looking up at a piece of expensive equipment. A tall, young man with brown hair pressed the intercom button and looked out the window. "I'm sure, Brian. Just don't move very much and you'll probably won't lose another eye," he said with a hint of a chuckle. "I hate you," Brian muttered. "Look if you want, I can have the staff put you under," Kaiba offered him. He thought about it, "Nah, let 'er rip," he said sighing and moving his eye patch to reveal an empty eye socket.

A titanium claw began to whir and descend onto the young man, with a small silver orb in secured by it's tips. "Ok, Brian. You might feel a sting and a shock when this comes in," Kaiba said over the intercom. Brian gave him a thumbs up, signaling him to continue. It came right to his face and placed the orb directly into the eye socket. Brian flinched as the orb secured itself into his skull and as many shocks ripped through his senses. "SONOFABITCH! That hurt like hell, Kaiba!" he yelled as the claw moved away and he was free to move around. "Hey, I warned ya," he told him over the intercom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how do I start working this thing?" Brian asked putting on a white shirt and a black duster with a yin ying symbol on the back. "Hang on, let me activate it. Once it's on, it's yours to control," his voice came back to him. He waited until he saw a small flickering on his right side, then the rest of the room came into focus. "Holy crap, that's great, Kaiba thanks! Uh..how do I work this exactly? Like what else can it do?" he asked blinking a few times. Seto Kaiba came down a small lift and tossed him a small booklet. "Here, just read that and you'll be able to manage just fine," he said. Brian looked through the book and saw a lot of cool things. "Dude, X-ray vision and thermal vision, night vision, damn this is great Kaiba!" he said looking up at him.

"Eh, it's the only artificial eye that we have that wasn't being used. So consider it a hand-me-down," Kaiba sniffed. "Whatever man, it's great," he said staring at a wall. "You using thermal or X-ray right now?" Kaiba asked him. "Thermal, let's see...judging from the heights of the forms coming towards us, I'd say it's the gang," he said focusing back to normal vision. Sure enough the automatic doors slid open and Joey, Yugi, Yami, Set, Mokuba, Ryou and Tea came walking in. "Hey look, it's da Terminator!" Joey pointed to my eye. They laughed and Brian held up his hands "Ok, ok, you've had your fun. So what do you guys think?" he asked. They thought and Joey raised his hand, and Brian nodded "What, Joey?" he asked him. Joey couldn't help but grin, "So, are ya here to kill or to protect someone?" he asked. "One more Terminator crack, and I'm punching you," Brian warned him. "Ok ok man, jeez. I couldn't resist," Joey held up his hands.

"I think it looks great Brian, besides the glowing red eye, you look pretty much like normal," Yugi said. Tea and Ryou nodded "Same here," they said. Brian seemed to look at Tea longer, up and down, sizing her up. "Brian? What are you doing? Uh...you have a nose bleed," she said pointing to him. He felt something trickle down his lip and applied pressure to his nose. "You ok?" she asked him. He nodded "Uh, yeah, Kaiba told me this would have side effects, if you guys out and wait for us out there, I need to talk to Kaiba on how to keep this from happening again," he said a bit nervously. They left and he stuck tissues up his nose and turned to see Kaiba smirking at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked him. Kaiba sighed and placed his hand on him, "See, to NOT have these _side effects_ is to NOT look at a girl with X-Ray vision," he told him, smacking him upside the head. "OW! C'mon! I had to test it on something!" he defended himself.

**Kilnorc: Yeah...sorry bout that, i felt i should do a seperate chappy on how the eye was replaced. Sorry if it's bad, got some stuff goin' through my head right now, so here's the best I got...and sorry if the last part is a little perverted. I always wanted someone to look at some girl using X-ray vision...it's hilarious! i promise i won't do that again ok ciao!**


	2. Letters to All, Warning to One

**Letters For All, Warning For One**

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter so don't even try to sue me! -glares at attorneys-

A couple of months later, in the last part of July, everyone was anticipating the arrival of their letters from Hogwarts. Yugi usually spent his time looking out at the sky and Mokuba kept bouncing around the Kaiba mansion from excitement. The gang, minus Marik, Malik, Set and Kaiba, were hanging around in the game shop playing games or watching TV. Mokuba was sitting down, staring wide eyed at the show he was watching.

"Hey, Brian," he called over his shoulder. "Yeah, Mokie?" he asked adjusting his sunglasses. "What's the show called again? I like it!" he said grinning. "That my friend is called Viva La Bam, Bam Margera is a big skating celebrity back home," Brian said for the third time. "Oh, yeah," Mokuba mumbled keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

"I don't know whether or not Kaiba would be pleased that you exposed his younger brother to that kind of television, Brian," Yami said from behind the counter. "Oh c'mon, Pharaoh, what could happen?" he asked leaning against the counter. Yami looked over his shoulder to see Mokuba running out of the shop and climbing onto Brian's motorcycle. "Uh...you're answers are right behind you, Guardian," he said nodding towards him. "Huh?" Brian asked, turning around just in time to see Mokuba ride off on the motorbike. "OH SHIT! MOKUBA!" he screamed running out of the store after him.

Tea came down and looked around, "What's all the noise?" she asked, brushing back some of her hair. "Brian's just playing around with Mokuba," he said with a smile. "Oh, ok. So, Yami, what do you think this year's going to be like back at school?" she asked him. "I don't know really, I just hope nothing like last year happens again," he said quietly. Tea nodded, remembering that last year, she and her friends had been sent letters to attend a school of magic, Hogwarts. There they met new friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Harry had been famous since he was one because he had survived an attack from a powerful Dark Wizard called Voldemort. They also had to protect a rare and powerful artifact called the Sorceror's Stone, in order to prevent Voldemort from coming back.

"I know what you mean, that was a bad time," she said shaking her head of the memories. Yugi yelled happily upstairs and soon footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs. "The letters are here! The letters are here!" Yugi said bouncing up and down waving the envelopes around in the air. "Yugi, calm down! Calm down and take a deep breath," Yami said to his hikari, placing his hands on the boys shoulders. Yugi stopped bouncing up and down and took a breath, then released "Our letters from Hogwarts came! Where's Brian and Mokuba?" he asked looking around, handing Tea and Yami their respective letters. "Well...," Yami started.

Joey came down the stairs, "Hey guys, an ambulance just went by near here,"he said. "What? Where was it going?" Tea asked. "Dat way," Joey said pointing in the same direction Brian and Mokuba were going. Yami immediately jumped over the counter and ran out the door. "Uh...what's goin' on?" Joey asked. "I don't know," Tea replied heading out the door following Yami. They ran down the streets until they saw a crowd gathered. They squeezed through the people to see Brian's bike on its side with a wheel still spinning around. Mokuba was on a stretcher going into the ambulance, while Brian stood by unharmed.

"Oh my god! Brian what happened?" Tea asked her boyfriend. "Mokuba stole my bike and decided to imitate something he saw on TV. I was chasing after him, then all of a sudden, he's lost control of it and he crashed it. They say he has a broken arm, but they're going to keep him over night for observation just in case," he said looking at the boy in the stretcher just before the doors closed and it sped off to the hospital. "I just thought of something," Yugi piped up. "What's that, Yugi?" Tea asked him. "Well...who's going to tell Kaiba about this?" he said looking at his friends.

"Tell me _what_ exactly?" came a cold voice behind them. Brian lost all color in his face a the sound of Kaiba's voice. They turned around to see him with a really pissed off look on his face. "Now, would anyone like to tell me, why, while I was opening a letter from the school, I get a phone calltelling methat my little brother was in amotorcycle accident...and that he did it while imitating something?" he asked through gritted teeth "Now, the only one I know besides Marik and Tristan that has a motorcycle, is Berg," he growled looking over at Brian "Can I see you in my limo for a minute?" he asked gripping the back of Brian's shirt and dragging him away from his friends to his parked limo. "You guys might wanna go back, this could be awhile," Brian whimpered.

-Back at the Shop-

"Man, I bet Kaiba's gonna go ape on him," Joey said sitting on the counter. Tea nodded and Yugi and Yami just sat down quietly. "Hey, it must've been so bad, there's Brian right now," Joey said pointing outside. They all looked and saw Brian running towards them at full speed. He ran into the door and tried to open it but since it was past closing time, it was locked. "GUYS! LET ME IN!" he screamed. "What's going on?" Yugi asked Yami as Joey neared the door. "I don't know, aibou," he replied. Joey was about to unlock the door when he saw Kaiba come up behind Brian. He stopped and backed away. Brian stopped banging on the door and slowly turned around to face Kaiba.

Kaiba grabbed him and pulled him out of view. The others went to the window to see what was happening. "Do you see anything?" Joey asked them, pressing up against the glass. "No I don't see anything," Yugi said shaking his head. Brian suddenly popped into view and clung to the corner of the building next to them. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP ME!" he screamed as he hung on for dear life. He was pulled away from the view again. "We have to go and help him!" Tea told her friends. "I agree, but I don't think any of us wants to suffer the same fate as he is right now, I mean what would Joey do if Serenity got hurt because of someone?" Yami asked. "I'd go and kill da bastard!" Joey growled, shaking his fist. "Oh...well...what do we do?" Tea asked worriedly. "We just have to wait till Kaiba stops wailing on him," Joey said sitting down.

About three minutes later, Kaiba walked past them straightening his hair and jacket and walked to his limo down the street. "Ok, now we can bring him in," Yami told them opening the door. He and Joey went outside and helped carry Brian inside. Kaiba had done quite a number on him, his nose was broken and lips were split, along with some bruises. "Should we get him to a hospital?" Tea asked. "Nah, I'll be fine, I'm just glad he held back," Brian mumbled through the cold rag on his mouth.

"Well, at least your ok, Brian," Tea said hugging him. "Ow, bruises," he winced. "Sorry," she apologized. "So, what happened while I was goin' after the runt?" Brian asked them. "We got our letters from Hogwarts!" Yugi said smiling, jumping up and down. "You really wanna head back don't ya, Yuge?" Joey asked him. "Yep! I mean, I know we all loved it there, but I can't wait to go! Hope Harry got better in his dueling capabilities.," Yugi said as he sat down opening his Hogwarts letter. "Speaking of Harry, you guys get any letters back from him?" Tea asked them. The rest of the group shook their heads, "Huh, hope he's alright," Tea said quietly.

"Harry Potter, is _NOT _alright, especially if he returns to Hogwarts this year!" came a small high voice. They turned to the stairs to see a short creature in a filthy pillowcase. The creature had long ears and large orb-like eyes. "Who da hell are you?" Joey asked it. The creature bowed"My apologies, I did not mean to startle wizards and a witch such as yourselves. My name is Dobby the House-Elf, and I have to come to warn you as I did the great Harry Potter. Which one of you is Yugi Motou?" he asked meekly looking around. Yugi raised his hand and Dobby ran to him and gripped his jacket. "Please sir! Heed my warning! Do NOT go back to Hogwarts this year!" he begged him. "But why? What's going on?" Yugi asked him. "Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts! Things, that cannot be said! Please, Dobby is begging you, sir. Do NOT return this year! If you do, you will not come back!" the elf pleaded with him.

Before anyone can say anymore, the elf stepped back and snapped his fingers, disappearing into thin air. "Does anyone know what da hell just happened?" Joey asked to no one in particular. They all shook their heads and Yugi sat down, running his fingers on the Millenium Puzzle. _Just like last year, butI have a feeling that this is gonna be a LOT worse...whatever's going on, we have to go and help! _Yugi thought as he ran the elf's warning over and over in his brain. "So, are we still goin'?" Joey asked his friends. "We're definitely going back. If something bad's going to happen, we have to be there and stop it before it gets out of hand!" Yugi declared standing up. "Hell ya!" Joey said pumping his fist in the air. "I hope I don't lose any parts of my body this year," Brian commented, raising his hand to his synthetic eye.

**Kilnorc: An elf come's to warn the gang of something horrible happening at their school. Will they survive whatever comes their way? Stay tuned!**

**Ok ok, I'm sorry if this chappy's not really dat good, but I felt that Kaiba had to wail on somebody for something. Next Chapter: The Burrow!**


	3. The Burrow, Part One

**The Burrow Part One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' so don't ask if I do**

**Brian healed pretty quickly and decided to steer clear of Kaiba for awhile, meanwhile everyone looked over their lists for school supplies. "I don't get it, what's with all these books?" Tea asked Yugi. "What do you mean, Tea?" Yami asked. "Look at this," she said pointing to a part on the parchment in his hands.**

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_

by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding_ _with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

**"I see your point, Tea. It seems this Lockhart is quite the wizard," Yami said scratching his chin. "Who do you think is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Brian asked. "I don't know, I just hope Snape isn't gonna take over," Joey said bitterly. "So, how are we going to get there? We have no money to get use a plane, and I'm pretty sure Kaiba doesn't want to see Brian anytime soon," Yugi pointed out.**

**Their question was answered when the fireplace in Joey's home had started to glow green and three red haired people came tumbling out of it. "Ow, Fred! Get off my face!" one of them mumbled, punching the person ontop. Fred Weasley rolled off of his brother and Ron sat up and took some breaths. "Did we get the right place?" George asked, dusting himself off. "Yeah, ya did. Question, what da hell are ya doin' here?" Joey asked them. They looked at them, "Oh hey, guys! Been awhile, mate," Ron said, smiling "We came to pick you up. Didn't you get our last letter?" he asked looking at their confused faces.**

**"Sorry, but we didn't," Yugi said, shaking his head. "Oh, probably Errol's fault. Bloody owl," Ron muttered. "So go and get your trunks ready," George said clapping his hands together. "But their at our houses, at different parts of town," Tea told them. "Oh, well we'll go with you," Ron suggested. "Fine, but let's go already!" Brian said agitated.**

**-2 Hours Later-**

**"AHH!" Yugi and Joey screamed as they were tossed out of the fireplace and into a large room. "Oh man, I hate Floo Powder," Joey said rubbing the back of his head. "Your just lucky you didn't ram into Lucien," Yugi told him as he plucked himself off the large Worg. Brian and Tea helped them up, while Yami was looking around the place. It was filled with interesting knick knacks: a large clock where the hands had the names and pictures of different family members on each one.**

**"Nice place, Ron. Where's everyone else?" Yugi asked him. "Oh, well I don't know really, I think they're out front, talking with the others," he said looking around. "Others?" Yami asked him. "Yeah, Pharaoh, some of your friends were coming by already so we figured we'd come and pick you up," Fred explained.**

**They headed through the front door to see four other red haired people chatting with the Kaiba brothers, Ryou, Bakura and Serenity. "Hey guys!" Yugi called out waving. Everyone stopped talking and saw the others and walked to them. "Bout time you got here, what kept you?" Bakura smirked. "We didn't get the invitation in the mail, Tomb Robber," Brian explained glaring at him. "Just a question Guardian, don't get mad at me," Bakura said raising his hands.**

**"Oh, Yugi! How nice to see you again," said a plump woman with a kind face. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," he said politely. "By the way Ron, did you or your brothers tell them about what exactly went on last year? Or about our Items?" Tea whispered to him. He shook his head. "And you must be his older brother, Yami. My, you look almost exactly like Yugi, only a bit taller," Ron's father said shaking his hand. Once all the proper introductions were made, they all went inside for some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley made flapjacks and eggs with bacon. "Brian, you're inside the house, you don't need to wear those sunglasses of yours," Mrs. Weasley said reaching for his shades. He backed away and raised his hand, "Uh...yeah I do, it's an eye condition of mine," he lied.**

**After breakfast, they made themselves at home and settled in the Weasley home. Seto and Percy had rather interesting conversations, if you were as boring and uptight as they were, I mean. "So, c'mon mate, let's see it," Fred nudged Brian. "See what?" he asked, confused. "Oh you know! Let's see what you got now behind those!" George said yanking off the sunglasses. Brian raised his hand to his eye before they could see it "Dammit you guys, don't do that," he snapped. "Sorry, but we really want to see it!" they practically begged. "FINE! Damn," he snarled as he dropped his hand. Fred, George and Ron's mouths dropped as they saw the metal synthetic. "How does that work?" Ron asked reaching over to poke it, before Brian grabbed it and pulled it back a bit. "First off, no touchy! Second, I don't feel like explaining so go ask Seto if you wanna know," he said before slipping his shades back on.**

**Yugi and Ron spent some time talking about rare Duel Monster cards and strategies, while Tea and Joey talked with their parents. Mokuba on the other hand, well...let's just say the Prankster Duo, became the Three Musketeers if you get my meaning. Bakura, Ryou and Serenity discovered the creatures around the house and began to watch them live out their daily routine. Set just sat around doing whatever he could think of, without getting into any trouble. Brian let Lucien run around the backyardwithout the use of his magic collar so that he could be himself and enjoy the fun of chasing gnomes.**

**That night, while everyone slept, Yugi was awakened by creaking noises and footsteps close to him. He looked outside to see Fred, George and Ron changing out of their pajamas and into their day clothes. "Where are you guys going?" he whispered. "We're going for a ride to pick up a friend, you wanna come?" Ron offered. Yugi looked at the time, 3:00 A.M. and sighed. "Might as well, I'm wide awake now and if I do something, I might wake the others up," he mumbled. He quickly changed and crept downstairs. He saw that Bakura and Serenity were on the couch sleeping in each others arms with a blanket wrapped around them and on the floor, Lucien, the huge Worg was fast asleep curled up in a ball, with Brian lying on his back.**

**He made his way outside and joined Fred, George and Ron in a blue car. Fred started the car and made their way down the dirt road in the dark until they reached safe distance. He pushed a button and to Yugi's surprise, the car began to fly into the star filled sky. "W-where exactly are we going?" he asked nervously as he buckled up. "We're heading to Harry's house so we can pick him up, we haven't heard from him all summer, so we thought we'd go see what's up," Ron explained. "You guys haven't heard from him either? We haven't gotten any letters from him at all," Yugi asked. They shook their heads and Yugi slumped against the seat, staring at the city below the magic car.**

Kilnorc: Ok, I know the time may seem off in this story, but i don't know time difference for Japan and England so I winged it. Oh and some surprises to come later! R and R!


	4. The Burrow, Part Two

**The Burrow, Part Two**

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them, I just own the OC Brian, the Gauntlet, and his pet Worg Lucien.

It was a long trip for Yugi in the flying car. Even though he enjoyed looking at the towns below, it grew old pretty quickly. He was about to go to sleep when they stopped. "Where are we, you guys?" he asked looking around. "This is Harry's neighborhood, and that house down there," Ron said pointing to a home with all the lights off and with bars on one set of windows, "That's Harry's home,". "How do you know?" Yugi asked him. "Well, he told us about what kind of place he lived in while he was at Hogwarts. So remembering the intel he gave us, we're pretty sure that's his place right there," Fred told him.

They descended down to the barred up windows of the home and peeked inside. Harry was asleep on his bed and his white owl Hedwig was in her cage.Yugi was reminded of his own owl, Maya. They "parked" the car outside his window and tapped lightly on the glass. "Harry, wake up! C'mon mate!" Ron whispered loudly. Harry stirred and looked out the window. He blinked a few times then put on his glasses. "Ron, Yugi, Fred and George? What are you guys doing here?" he asked surprised. "We're here to save you, Harry! Step back a bit from the window, Harry," Ron said pulling out a long rope with a hook on it.

Harry went back about a foot and watched as Ron and Yugi attached the hook to the iron bars and test the rope. "Floor it, Fred!" Ron ordered. Fred pressed the accelerator as hard as he could and with a few moments of waiting, the bars flew off with a loud screech. "I hope we didn't wake anybody up," Yugi said looking around. Harry grabbed his trunk and lugged it to the window, Ron and Yugi grabbed the end of it and pulled it inside. Harry was about to climb out when he heard a loud hooting noise. "Hedwig! I forgot her!" he said slapping his forehead. He went to the other side of his room and stopped when he saw the locks on his door begin to undo and shadows on the outside.

He grabbed Hedwigs cage and held her out for them to grab and then stepped onto the windowsill just as the door burst open. A large fat man, a tall woman and a shorter fatter version of the man, stood there staring at Harry. "He's getting away!" screamed the fat man, running to Harry. Harry leapt to the car but didn't get far, because the fat man had grabbed his feet and was trying to pull him back in. Ron and Yugi grabbed Harry's arms and pulled hard. "FRED! GUN IT NOW!" Ron screamed as they began to lose the tug-o-war. Fred put the pedal to the metal and Harry was free of the fat man's grip. He had fallen out the window and landed on his back in a large bush below. Ron and Yugi quickly pulled him in and closed the door.

Fred saw they were inside and flew the car away from the house. "Thanks you guys," Harry breathed. "No problem Harry, by the way, Happy Birthday!" Yugi smiled. During the car ride back, Harry told them the reason why they hadn't got any letters from him, he told them about Dobby, the Warning, and the big pudding that landed on a Muggle's head. For the first time, Yugi told Harry and the Weasleys about Dobby as well. "So, a House-Elf comes to each of our homes, warns us of great danger at Hogwarts, and I get barred in, but you don't at all. Lucky," Harry muttered. "Sorry Harry," Yugi said rubbing the back of his head. "Well if you ask us, it sounds rather fishy," George chimed in. "No, ya think?" Ron glared at his brother.

They made it back to the Burrow just as the sun was showing it's first light. They gently landed on the road and as quiet as possible, drove it back to the spot in front of their home. "Ok, here's the plan," Fred started as they stepped out of the car, "We're going to change back into our PJ's then, Ron, you will come bounding down the stairs grinning and say 'Mum! You wouldn't guess who turned up last night!'. Then we'll all go on from there and no one will be the wiser," he finished as they opened up the door. They looked around and saw no one around, and went. About three inches before Lucien came running in, knocking things down, including Harry and Yugi. They fell hard on their backs because of the weight of the great beast. Lucien began to lick both of their faces and they laughed, trying to get him off of them.

Lucien finally got off of them when he heard someone else come thundering into the room. "Car gone! No note at all! You could've crashed!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them. Her eyes settled on Yugi and Harry. "Hello Harry dear. Just so you know I don't blame you for their behavior, and I don't blame Yugi," she said gently. "But Mum! They were starving him!" Ron protested. "Well that may be, you don't go anywhere in the middle of the night, in a car, WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE FIRST!" she yelled. Yugi decided to use a trick he learned from Mokuba. He stepped up and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes you can imagine.

"Mrs. Weasley, it wasn't their fault at all, I was really worried about Harry because none of us had heard from all summer, and he never replied to our letters. I was the one that made them drive all the way over there and get him. I'm really sorry, don't be mad at them," he said softly. Mrs. Weasley looked down at the large amethyst orbs that showed signs of watering and sighed. "Well, ok Yugi. Since you were very worried about Harry," she said kindly, ruffling his pointy tri-colored hair. "However, Fred, George, and Ron, you're still getting _some_ punishment. You three are going to de-gnome the garden," she said pulling out a book from the bookshelf.

After having a hurling-the-gnomes contest, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Yugi came inside laughing. "I still can't believe you threw that one fifty feet, Harry," Yugi said sitting down for the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had made. "To tell the truth, neither can I, Yugi," he said sitting down next to him. Everyone came down for breakfast and were surprised to see Harry there eating eggs. "When did ya get here, Harry?" Joey asked piling a lot of food on his plate. "Just the morning, Joey, Yugi and Ron came and got me from my house during the night," he said shoveling some eggs in. They all began to eat breakfast when they heard someone coming up the walkway. "Father's home," Percy noted. Harry turned to seea red haired man in robes. "Nine raids in one night! _NINE! _Mundugus Fletcher even tried to hex me when my back was turned!" he muttered sitting down. He looked over to Harry and raised his eyebrows, "Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Dad this is Harry Potter," Ron told him. Mr. Weasley turned back to Harry "Good Lord! Are you really?" he asked. Bakura rolled his eyes and cursed something in Egyptian. "Ow!" he yelped, reaching down and rubbing his leg. He looked around and saw Set glaring at him. He shook his head and said things to him inthe same ancient tongue. "Oh Ra, here we go," Brian said adjusting his shades. "Brian, let Harry see your eye!" Ron said loudly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at the group. "What's wrong with his eye?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. Brian kicked Ron from underneath the table. "OW! Ok, sorry!" he said, rubbing his shin.

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to her husband. "Your sons flew the car to Surrey and back last night!" she snapped. Mr. Weasley turned to Ron and the twins "Is that true?" he asked them. They nodded grimly. "Oh splendid! How did it handle boys?" he asked excited. Mrs. Weasley smacked his shoulder hard. "Ow, I mean. That was _very_ wrong of you boys!" he scolded them. Footsteps were heard and a small redhaired girlcame into the kitchen "Mum,I can't findmy good jumper anywhere," she said before her eyes settled on Harry. She let out what sounded like an_eep_then ran back upstairs. Harry looked around "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.Percy shook his head, "Thatwas our sister, Ginny. She's been talking non-stop about you all summer," he explained. "She talked to Tea about you every chance she got!" Ryou told him.

After breakfast, the kids went upstairs and Harry was given a tour of the house. "So, Brian, show Harry already!" Ron nagged. Brian sighed and removed his shades to show Harry the robotic eye. "Wow, you look like that guy from the movie about a robot that goes and kills people in the past," Harry commented. "DOES EVERYONE WATCH THAT MOVIE!" Brian snapped, shoving the shades back on. Harry looked around the home and was greatly interested about everything. Finally he was shown Ron's room, where he, Joey, and Yugi were staying. He saw all sorts of Quidditch posters with people in orange robes. He saw the names _Chudley Cannons_ on them. "Your Quidditch Team, Ron?" he asked with a grin. He nodded, "They're the best. So what do you think of my home, Harry?" he asked him, sitting down on his bed. "This is the greatest house I have ever been in, in my entire life," he said laughing. Ron's ears went pink at the comment.

**Kilnorc: that's the update! R and R!**


	5. Flourish and Blotts

**At Flourish and Blotts**

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Life at the Burrow was different for the entire gang. Every now and then, they would discover something new about the Weasley's home: such as a ghoul in the attic, seemingly normal explosions coming from the Twins' bedroom, also a talking mirror that yelled if something was wrong with your appearance. Percy, Kaiba and Set usually kept themselves busy with book discussions and other boring stuff, Bakura and Serenity went into the woods outside and began to explore them, Mokuba was fully inducted into Fred and George's "Brotherhood of Pranksters". Needless to say, Kaiba wasn't that pleased that his brother was involving himself with people that could get him into trouble.

Brian was seen often outside exercising, or riding Lucien with Tea, Yugi and Harry usually spent their time Dueling and Yami was often talking to Mr. Weasley about the modern marvels in the Muggle world. One morning during breakfast, they heard a hooting noise coming from outside. "Isn't that your owl, Ron?" Harry asked him.They all looked out the window to see an owl having trouble, staying afloat in the air. "Uh oh, I don't think he's gonna make it," Yugi said, right before the owl hit the window. "Ouch," Mokuba winced as the owl slid down the glass and out of sight.

Percy got up and went to window as the owl climbed back onto the window sill. He reached over and retrieved some envelopes. "It's our school letters, and Harry, Dumbledore already knows you're here," he said handing him the envelope addressed to him. "Brillant man, Dumbledore, never misses a trick that man," Mr. Weasley said smiling. Mrs. Weasley looked over Ron's shoulder to read his list. "That lot isn't going to be cheap, Arthur," she said quietly to her husband. "We'll make due, Molly, we always do," he said hugging his wife.

That afternoon, they donned their school uniforms and robes with their House Insignia Badges on them and stood with the Weasleys. "So how are we gonna get to Diagon Alley?" Brian asked them. Mrs. Weasley pulled out a pot with dust in it and threw it into the fireplace. Joey, Yugi and Brian paled at the familiar sight. "Floo Powder? Dammit!" Joey groaned. "You first, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said holding the pot out to him. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked looking at everyone. Ron slapped his forehead, "He's never used Floo Powder before, Mum," he told her. After a quick explanation, Mrs. Weasley grouped Harry, Bakura, Yugi and Brian into the fireplace and handed Harry a handful of Floo Powder. "See you all there, I guess," he said before throwing the Powder at his feet. "D-d-diagonalley!" he coughed out and the four kids disappeared in a flash of green light. The rest of them looked at the empty fireplace. "What did he say?" Mrs. Weasley asked them. "He said diagonally," Ryou told her. She nodded "I thought that's what he said," she murmured shaking her head.

The four Floo travelers were spit out of a fireplace that was boarded up and they rolled across a dusty floor in a dark shop. Bakura picked himself up and looked around, "Wow, nice place," he said smiling. Yugi and Harry looked around to find the most distubing things in the shop: skulls, hands in cases, a bloodstaineddeck of cards, bones,and other such sights. "Whatever this place is, I'm coming back here!" Bakura whispered excitedly. They headed towards the exit when the door opened and the bell above sounded. "Quick HIDE!" Yugi snapped quietly. They all ducked behind a large wooden desk with burn marks and peeked to see who had prevented their escape.

A man with white blonde hair that went to his shoulders and three others came inside. One of them with the same white blonde hair, and the other two with blonde hair and tans. "Touch nothing, all three of you," he ordered."Gotcha Mr. Malfoy," one of them saluted. "Hey Marik, Draco! Check this out," Malik said gesturing them over to a case with three weapons whose blades were made of black metal. Marik whistled "Man, that's nice," he said looking at them. "Hey, this is nice right here," Malfoy said pointing to a withered hand on a red cushion. A man who was currently speaking with Draco's father, stopped abruptly and turned his attention to the trio of blondes. "Ah! I see you've found the Hand of Glory! Insert a candle and it will give light in the darkest places ONLY to the user! Best friend to thieves and plunderers!" he told the boys.

Yugi and Brian had to restrain Bakura from popping up and taking a closer look at it. "Well, I know that my son and his friends will become something greater than just thieves and plunderers. About my dealings, Mr. Borgins?" Mr Malfoy trailed off. "Ah yes, of course sir," he said hurrying back to Mr. Malfoy. The boys kept walking around looking at the things on display, until they came across the burnt desk the others were hiding under. "I heard Muggle stories about this desk, the maker hated children so much, after he died, it became possessed with his hateful spirit and when any Muggle child comes near, it attacks," Malik said grinning. "Is it true?" Malfoy asked him curiously. "I don't know really, let's see if there's anything good inside," Marik suggested.

Before they could look behind the desk, Draco's father rolled up a long piece of parchment and turned to them. "Come, boys. We're finished here," he called to them. They sighed and left the desk alone and left the shop with Draco's father. Once the man behind the counter disappeared, Yugi, Harry, Bakura and Brian came out from behind the desk and looked around. "Ok, let's get out of here," Harry told them, moving towards the door. Yugi and Brian followed until Brian noticed Bakura staring longingly at the Hand of Glory. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled as hard as he could "C'mon Thief King," he growled yanking him away from the display case.

Once they were outside, Harry and Yugi looked around at the foreign dark alleyway that was filled with shady-looking people. "Not lost are you dearies?" came a voice behind them. They spun around to see a hag-like woman with mossy teeth with a jar of, what looked like human fingernails. "N-no, we're fine," Harry said backing away from her. They moved about three more steps when more people gathering around them. "This is no place for children such as yourselves," an oily looking man with soot on his face. Brian pushed Harry and Yugi between him and Bakura and whipped out the Gauntlet Blade, "Anyone come's any closer, loses something," he warned them.

They just looked at the group of boys and before anything else happened, a loud and familiar voice filled the air, "HARRY! YUGI! What 're you both doin' down 'ere?" Hagrid called out to them from 15 feet away. "HAGRID!" Harry yelled. The crowd of people around them dispersed at the sight of the huge man and they made their way to Hagrid. "What were you four doin' in Knockturn Alley? If anyone from Hogwarts saw ya," Hagrid said shaking his head. "Harry! Yugi!" came a cheerful voice ahead of them. They looked to see Hermione Granger running towards them. "Hello Hermione, how's your summer been?" Harry asked her. "Fine, nothing exciting happened, I've been doing my homework," she told them. Bakura leaned over to Brian "She does homework...during _vacation_!" he whispered. Brian shook his head, "I guess so," he whispered back.

Hagrid left them alone and they headed to Gringotts to retrieve their money from their seperate vaults. Afterwards, they met everyone else at the bookstore, **_Flourish and Blotts_**. "Oh! Look!" Hermione squealed pointing toone of the windows. The boys looked and read the announcement:

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**_Magical Me_**

**today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM**

"We get to meet him!" Hermione squealed again jumping up and down. Bakura rolled his eyes as they went in to see it surprisingly full. "So what's with this Lockhart guy?" Yugi asked her. "Are you kidding, Yugi? He's my most handsome and most daring wizard of our time!" she said. At the front of a long line of witches, they found the rest of their group. "Oh Harry! Yugi, Brian, Bakura! There you are! Where did you end up?" Mrs. Weasley asked them relieved they were alright. "Knockturn Alley," Harry told her, and the Twins looked at them "Seriously? AWESOME!" they said in unison. "We've never been allowed in," Ron said enviously. "I can see why not, Ron," Brian said adjusting his shades. "Oh there he is!" Hermione said pointing to a man with wavy blond hair and a dazzling smile. "Well, that's him, anyone vote for ice cream?" Brian asked looking around. The other men in the group nodded and were about to head out when a man with a camera bumped into Harry and Yugi. "Make way, this is for the Daily Prophet," he said gruffly.

Lockhart posed for a few pictures before he saw Harry in the crowd. "It _can't_ be Harry Potter!" he said over the noise. He reached over and pulled him close to him and started to shake his hand while the photographer was clicking away like crazy. "Ladies and gentlemen, little did young Harry know, that when he stepped into Flourish and Blotts to purchase my entire series of books, he would be getting his picture taken with me for the paper! Now, for my announcement! These young people in this store will have the treat of knowing the REAL magical me, as I take up post as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he said beaming.

Bakura, Ron, Yugi and Brian groaned. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Yugi whined. Harry came with an armful of books and he dumped them in Ginny's cauldron, "Here, I'd rather buy my own," he said before heading towards the door. "Well well, looks like Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a _bookstore_ without his picture being taken," came a familar cold voice. They looked to the right to see three familiar blondes looking at them. "Malfoy, Marik, Malik," Harry said nodding to each one. Ginny came up to them "Shut up! He didn't want all that!" she snapped at them. "Looks like you've got yourself a _girlfriend_, Potter!" Malfoy said grinning. Before anyone could react, a silver snake canehead landed on Malfoy's shoulder. "Draco, behave in public, please," his father said softly and coldly.

"Well, this is the great Harry Potter, and the infamous scar. Just as infamous as the great wizard who gave it to you," he said, moving the snakehead to move away Harry's bangs so he could see the lightning shaped cut on his forehead. "Voldemort killed my parents," he said harshly to Mr. Malfoy. "Indeed. Ah, Arthur, here for your children's schoolbooks as well?" he asked Ron's father when he came up behind them. "Lucius," he said nodding. "How are things at work? No trouble I trust?" he asked smiling. "Some," Mr. Weasley replied. Lucius Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and looked at a second hand book for Transfiguration. "You'd think that working overtime would have them pay you extra, but it seems quite the opposite, wouldn't you say?".

Mr. Weasley's face was flushed, "I don't have time for office talk, Lucius, I am here to spend time with my family. If you would be so kind as to move, we can leave without causing a scene," he said softly. Mr. Malfoy smirked and threw the book back into the cauldron, "Here you are girl, it's the best your father can get you. Draco, bring your friends, we're leaving," he said before turning around and leaving the bookstore. Both Ishtars and Malfoy took one last look at them then followed Malfoy's father.

**Kilnorc: Thats another one down! Hope your liking it so far! If any of you have suggestions as to what happens to who at quidditch or during the strange attacks, please feel free to say so in the review!**


	6. WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!

**WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!**

**Disclaimer: don't own HP or YGO!**

The end of the wonderful summer vacation came too soon for everyone's liking. They all had had a great time at Ron's home.On the last day before they left for the Hogwarts express, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a fantastic banquet for them all. Including the favorite dishes of everyone there. It was filled with conversations on expectations about what they were going to learn, who they were going to have as teachers, etc. During dinner, something rather funny occurred. Joey reached over for a large steak and plunged his fork into it, when two other forks speared the meat. Joey looked up and glared at the two food thieves. Bakura and Brian both glared at each other and at Joey. "It seems we're at a stalemate," Bakura said in a cheery voice. "Indeed we are Tomb Robber," Brian said in the same tone of voice. "So, how do we deal with this situation?" Joey asked them both.

"Hmm, good question," Bakura nodded. "How about we go outside and leave this up to hand to hand combat? No weapons but our fists and feet," Brian suggested. "Very well, and to make sure no one cheats, Percy can close the door and lock it behind us," Bakura agreed standing up and heading towards the door. Percy shook his head and once they were all outside, he locked the door behind them. "Are you sure we should let them do this?" Mrs. Weasley asked Yugi worriedly. He nodded, "It's a contest between men, there's pretty much no way to keep them from doing it. Winner of the battle gets the prize," he said, shrugging. Soon the air was filled with yells and noises from the front yard.

"I'm sorry but we have to see how this ends," Fred and George stood up and rushed to the windows to watch the fight. "Oooh...that must hurt," George said shaking his head. "Poor Joey, he really should've worn something down there," Fred agreed. "Blimey! Joey and Brian's ganging up on Bakura!" George cried out. Now, Set and Yami ran from the table to watch the fight. "Go! Kick the Tomb Robber's ass!" Yami shouted through the glass (hey, that rhymes!). "Get him! Bite him! Bite him!" Set yelled. "Hey that's no fair! Bakura you cheater! You agreed to no weapons!" Yami opened the door and shouted at him. Bakura replied by giving him the finger, which caused Yami to charge out and tackle him. "RUMBLE!" Ron yelled as he ran outside to join. Fred, George, Set, Kaiba, Harry,Yugi, Ryou and even Percy bolted from their spots to fight. The only ones left inside were Ginny, Tea, Lucien, Serenity, Mokuba, and Ron's parents at the dinner table.

After an hour of fighting, all the boys came back in the house, bloody and bruised. Mrs. Weasley sighed and gave them treatment from her magical remedy books and they would be healed soon. "So, out of the original three, who won the challenge?" Tea asked sitting down. Joey raised his fist into the air "Dat would be me! Now where's my steak?" he asked looking at the table. The steak was gone, "Hey! Who stole my steak?" he demanded looking at them all. Mrs. Weasley made them all a mug of hot chocolate as they relaxed from the fatigue. "Hey, Percy, I never saw you as a fighter," Kaiba said rubbing his jaw. "I am when I want to be, but mostly I tend not to lean towards such barbaric activities," he said fixing both his and Harry's glasses. "Hehe, I usually fight when my brother's life is in danger," Kaiba chuckled ruffling Mokuba's raven-colored hair.

When they were all finished, Mrs. Weasley ushered them upstairs to sleep, because they were leaving early in the morning to get to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. They all changed and lied down in their respective places in different rooms. Kaiba was about to fall asleep when he heard Mokuba move around. He turned over and looked at him, "What are you doing, Mokie?" he asked his little brother. "I didn't get enough to eat, so I'm having a bedtime snack,"he explained holding up something big, wrapped in a large napkin. He undid the napkin and held it out for Kaiba to see.

"_You_ took Wheeler's steak?" he asked in disbelief. "Yep, I wanted a snack for later, I saw the opportunity, and I took it," he said grinning slyly. Kaiba shook his head, smiling. He looked at his brother and took a piece of the steak and popped it into his mouth "You're coming along nicely, Mokie," he commented. "Hey, Seto? Are you going to stop being mean around Brian now?" Mokuba asked him. "Mokuba, you were in an accident that involved his motorcycle. You were hurt and he should've been watching you," he said roughly. "But Seto, I took off without letting him know, it was my fault. If anything, he tried to get me to stop. He kept chasing me, yelling at me 'Stop the bike! Stop the bike!'. C'mon, Seto! You already beat the crap outta him, just forgive him!" Mokuba pleaded with his older brother. Kaiba only replied by turning on his side and started to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was running around the house screaming about things they were missing, or what time it was, etc etc. It was alot like the scenes in Home Alone. Mr. Weasley and the boys went outside to pack everyone's trunk and pets inside the car. "Not a word to Molly," he told them as he waved his wand to enlarge the capacity of the trunk space. They easily fit in the owl cages, and the small animal carriers inside along with the school trunks. Lucien whimpered when he was forced inside the carrier, in addition to the magic collar. Brian finally was able to coax him in with a chew toy, and afterwards they shut the trunk without any problems. Mr. Weasley then altered the space of the passenger area of the Ford Angelina so that everyone should get inside without any problem.

Everyone piled into the car and Mrs. Weasly looked in back to see all the kids sitting comfortably next to each other without and problem at all. "My, those Muggles really know how to make cars don't they? I mean, look at this from the outside and you never know that it was this roomy," she said shaking her head in amazement. They left and came back multiple times because everyone forgot something at least once. The last one was Bakura and when he came back, he was carrying a large square chest. "Bakura...what do you have in there?" Ryou asked his yami. "Just some stuff," he said casually, as they drove off to the train station.

By the time they finally arrived and put everyone's belongings on trolleys, they had less than five minutes to make it through the barrier. Set, Percy and Kaiba went through together, Ginny, Tea and Ryou were next, and then Yami, Fred, George and Bakura passed through. Ron, Mokuba, Yugi, Brian, and Harry were the last group, Mokuba and Brian watched as Ron, Yugi and Harry speed towards the barrier, and then crash into it. The carts toppled over, sending the boys to the ground along with their luggage. A fat, conducter came over to them and began to scold them about playing around in the station. "Sorry, lost control of the trolley," Harry lied as he picked up Hedwig and helped Yugi up.

Everyone other bystander began to talk about kids nowadays or animal cruelty. Mokuba and Brian walked over to them and whispered, "What happened to you guys?" Brian asked. Yugi shook his head, "The barrier won't let us through, something's blocking it,". Mokuba and Ron pressed their hands against the stone barrier, "Nothing," Mokuba reported. "Guys," Brian started. They turned and looked at him, he was pointing to a clock nearby. "We friggin' missed the train," Brian told them. "Aw man," groaned Mokuba pulling his hair. "So, what do we do now?" Yugi asked leaning against his trunk. "Looks like we'll have to go wait by the car," Harry said gripping his trolley. Ron grinned from ear to ear. "I got a better idea!" he told them, before taking off towards the car. "Hey, wait a minute! Ron!" Harry called after him before sighing and following him. Mokuba, Yugi and Brian just stared at them. "What's goin' on?" Brian asked.

They all emptied their belongings into the trunk of the Ford Angelina and climbed inside. Ron took the drivers seat, Harry took shotgun and Yugi, Mokuba, and Brian climbed in back with the owls and the Worg. "Are you sure we should do this?" Yugi asked Ron as he started the car. "It'll be fine, my parents don't need it, they can Apparate, besides no one's gonna see us," he said confidently. The car rose into the air and began flying into the direction the Hogwarts Express would be headed. "Now for some camoflauge (SP?)," Ron said pushing a silver button. The car seemed to flicker and then stopped. "What just happened?" Mokuba asked him. "Invisibilty Booster. Stick your head out the window and look at the side of the car," he told him.

Mokuba tried to move to the window, but Brian stopped him, "I'll do it. If you fell out that window, your brother would kill me," he said sticking his head out. "Hey, cool, we can see outside but no one can see inside. Now that's a handy feature in a car," he commented sitting back down. Yugi, Harry and Mokuba looked at him and started to snicker. "What? What's so funny?" he asked them. They just shook their heads and waved him off. "Uh oh," Ron said pushing the Booster button. "What is it?" Yugi asked worriedly. "Invisibilty Booster's failed, people are gonna look up and see a flying car!" he said in a panicked tone. "I take it that's a bad thing?" Mokuba asked him. Ron nodded furiously, "Oh crap," muttered Mokuba.

They spent the next few hours following the same scenery they saw on the Hogwarts Express in their effort to find it. "Harry, tracks!" Yugi said pointing downward out his window. They all leaned as far as they could to see the train tracks below. "Finally, now all we have to do is watch for the train, go down to the tracks and follow them until we catch up with it, Ron," Mokuba said tapping his shoulder repeatedly. "Ok Mokuba, bloody hell, stop it I'm tryin' to drive," he told him, shrugging him off. They descended onto the train tracks and within moments they soon heard the train whistle. "Alright, we're getting closer," Yugi said cheerfully. They heard it again as they moved farther down the track, but this time it was closer.

"I don't see it, where's the train?" Mokuba asked Harry. He shook his head, "I don't know Mokuba, I don't see it," he told him looking ahead. They heard the whistle again, much louder this time. "Wait a minute," Harry started. They all slowly, fearfully turned around to see the train coming up right on them. "AHHH!" they all screamed as the train whistled again. "PULL UP! PULL UP!" Brian screamed in Ron's ear. "I'm trying, stop yelling at me!" he screamed back. Ron was barely able to pull the car out of the train's way and now they were flying on the left of it. "Ok, here's a helpful hint, NEVER GET ONTO A SET OF TRAIN TRACKS!" Brian yelled at both Ron and Mokuba. "Brian, we're fine now so don't yell at them," Yugi frowned at him.

They followed the train until night fall. They soon saw the huge lake on the school grounds along with the large and beautiful castle that had windows everywhere. Yugi clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Welcome home, Harry," he said smiling. Suddenly the car began to sputter and drop. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked nervously. "I don't know, I think the car's out of gas," Ron said trying to keep it afloat. "Oh man," Brian moaned taking off his shades for the first time. "Try and land this thing in one piece," Harry said, gripping the door handle tightly. "I'll try," Ron said uncertainly as he steered the car towards the grounds. "Go right, go right...WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Yugi screamed pointing ahead of them to a huge willow tree. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they collided with the tree with a sickening crunch.

"Ow...I think something broke," Mokuba groaned as he pulled himself up to see over the front seat. "Yugi, you got a cut just above your eye," Harry said pointing to Yugi's face. He raised his hand and saw that blood was fresh. "It's ok, I'm sure the school nurse will be able to fix that up," Ron assured him. Suddenly the car was barraged by violent blows from all sides, causing the windows to shatter and large dents to form in the metal. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ron yelled over the noise. Brian looked out the windows, "The Ra-damned tree is hitting us!" he screamed back. Ron quickly turned the ignition and after a few moments of sputtering the car revved to life and fell to the ground and sped off towards the castle, just barely escaping the large tree as it slammed onto them. The car stopped and the cars opened up and the seats shot the boys out of the car along with the luggage and animals.

They watched as the car closed the door and sped off into the Forbidden Forest on its own. "Ok, we're here, let's just go to the banquet and sneak in," Brian grunted picking up his trunk and holding it on his head. They made their way to the entrance hall and set their trunks and pets with the others and headed up the stairs and stopped at the middle of the stairway, seeing someone familiar and mean. "Well well, we are in trouble aren't we?" Filch said glaring at them all. "Shimatta..," Yugi, Mokuba and Brian cursed.

"You were _seen_," Snape told them as they stood in his office. "Do you know how badly you've endangered the existence of our world? You alsodidsomedamage to a VERY valuable Whomping WillowTree.If you were in my House, I would have sent you back to the Muggle world immediately!" he snapped at them. "But luckily they are not in your House, Severus. These boys belong to Minerva to punish," came a soft voice from behind them. The boys turned around and felt the color drain from their face. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall was standing there. McGonagall laid her eyes on the young Gryffindors.

"Explain yourselves," Dumbledore said in a stern voice. The boys told them the tale of what happened at the train station and how they landed into the rabid tree. "Why didn't you send an owl to tell us? I believe that you two have owls?" McGonagall asked looking at Harry and Yugi. "Ok, why didn't we do that? Why did we listen to _him?_" Brian asked nodding to Ron. "So, I guess we'll go get our stuff," Ron said miserably. "What are you talking about Weasley?" McGonagall asked him. "You're gonna expel us aren't you?" he asked looking at her. Dumbledore smiled and spoke in his normally soft voice, "We are not going to expel you, but if you do something such as this again, yes we will expel you,". "Hallajueh! (SP?)" Brian screamed.

"As for your punishments," McGonagall began before Mokuba interrupted her. "Please Professor, when we took the car and flew it here, term never reallyhad started, so we shouldn't get any points taken away," he said. McGonagall smiled slightly at him and waved her wand. A large plate of sandwiches and a large jug of pumpkin juice appeared on the table next to them. "You can eat dinner here, then head to your dormitories afterwards," she said as she, Dumbledore, and Snape left the room. They ate their dinners and drank the juice grateful they were still able to attend this school, before they left and went to Gryffindor Tower, but were blocked because they didn't know the password to get past the Fat Lady.

"There you are! Where have you been?" came a voice behind them. They turned to see Hermione and Tea rushing towards them. "People say you flew a car to Hogwarts!" Tea said to them, putting her hands on her hips. "We did, and before you start lecturing us, what's the password?" Ron asked impatiently. "Wattlebird, but-," Hermione started as the Fat Lady portrait opened up and the boys climbed through and were greeted by a large crowd of applauding and hooting people congradulating them on their stunt. "Nice one, Ron! You too, Mokuba!" Fred and George praised them as they clapped them on the shoulders. After the commotion, the noise receded as they went to bed so they could sleep. Brian sat up and looked at Yugi, "Psst, Yugi!" he called softly to his tri-colored haired friend.

"Yeah?" he asked sitting up. "You know that atheist that's always on the corner by your store?" he asked.Yugi nodded, "Yeah why?" he asked. "Remind me that when we get back home, to punch himhard in the face. That'll teach him to tell everyone that there's not a God!" he told him before turning over to go to sleep. Yugi just stared at him, then smiled and went to sleep.

**Kilnorc: hope thats a good chappy for ya! i thought i needed something interesting at the Burrow so i put in the brawl. hope dis is good! sorry if it's not...i will update soon!**

**p.s. DAMN! ITS A LONG CHAPPY!**


	7. Alliance Made, Sister Seen

**Alliance Made, Sister Seen**

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these franchises, so STOP ASKING ME IF I DO!

The next day, the gang went into the Great Hall for breakfast and saw some of their friends already at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione and Tea were there with their noses in their own copies of _Voyages with Vampires_ by Lockhart. Brian groaned and sat next to his girlfriend, "Don't tell me you believe that crap, Tea!" he asked her. "I do, I mean, he's done so many great things and he hasbeen recognized for them, how could he lie about them?" she asked in a defensive tone.

Neville, a boy with a round face and a horrible, _horrible_ memory complex, was sitting down looking up at the ceiling. "Watcha doin' Neville?" Joey asked as he sat down across from him. "Waiting for the owls to come. I think Gran's going to send me stuff I forgot," he explained sighing. Just after he said that, loud screeching echoed within the Great Hall. They all looked up to see hundreds of different colored owls came flying into the hall with packages and letters addressed to their owners.

A large and lumpy package fell onto and bounced off of Neville's head, while a lone owl had trouble trying to stay in the air. "Ron," Harry said, pointing to the off-key owl. Ron looked up, "ERROL!" he yelled as the bird landed directly into a large bowl of porridge, causing it to splatter onto nearby Gryffindors. Yugi and Yami couldn't duck in time, so their bangs were meshed together by gooey porridge, Joey's face was covered with it, and Brian and Tea took refuge behind Tea's book. Yugi wiped off the porridge, then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Marik, Malik and Malfoy behind him. "Can we help you?" Ron asked coldly. "I've come to talk to Motou and Potter, in private," Malfoy explained quietly.

"Let's go out into the Main Hall then," Harry said standing up. Yugi stood up and Brian began to stand but the look he got from Yugi stopped him. He sat back down and they watched as the left the Great Hall through through the large double doors. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked him, crossing his arms. "I've spent most of my vacation doing research on these...'items', their history, their legends, thepeople who stood by the Pharaoh,things I never really understood about them," Malfoy explained. "What's your point?" Yugi asked him. Malfoy took a breath and exhaled "My point is, no matter how cold I may seem to you and your group in the company of my fellow Slytherins, I'll be by your side. Both of yours, actually. If something happens, I'll fight with you," he said with sincerity.

They just stared at the platinum haired Slytherin, the one who had caused them trouble last year, and grief a few weeks before at Diagon Alley. "Ok, say we believe you, can we trust you with something?" Yugi asked him. He nodded "Harry and I both recieved warnings that something horrible is going to happen here at Hogwarts. Something that's probably cause us to lose our lives, do you know anything about this?" he asked Draco. He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry but I don't, but if either them or I come up with something, we'll let you know. But one thing you should watch out for is--" he began.

"Draco! There you are, why are you out here talking with these losers?" came a high, smug voice from behind them. They turned to see a girl taller than Malfoy with the same colored hair only longer. Crabbe and Goyle flanked her. "Just taunting them and giving warnings, dear sister. You don't need to keep an eye on me everywhere I go, Lilka," he said in a cold voice. "Yes I do, Father ordered me to. Now come along and join our Housemates back at our table," she said ushering him and the Ishtars back into the Great Hall. "What just happened?" Yugi asked Harry. Harry only shook his head in disbelief.

**Kilnorc: hey there! hope you enjoyed the twist, with him having a sister. I'm TRULY TRULY sorry to those devout fans out there reading this. I felt that since he has an Item, he should pledge his loyalty to Harry and Yugi. And sorry its short, it's late and i'm damn tired. BUT! VERY SOON I SHALL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN!**


	8. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

Disclaimer: Don't own none x-cept Brian, Gauntlet, and Lucien

When they returned to the Gryffindor Table, Harry and Yugi saw that Ron was holding a scarlet letter in his hands and he looked ill. "What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the red letter. "He's been sent a Howler," Tea answered for Ron. "Go ahead and open it, Ron. It'll only be worse if you didn't," Neville told him before sticking his fingers in his ears. Ron slowly open it up and the Howler flew out of his hands and floated in the air. The envelope distorted itself to look like a large mouth with pointed teeth. Suddenly, a screaming voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

**"_RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU. YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"_**

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than normal caused the plates, utensils and goblets on the tables in the Hall rattle against the wood. Everyone in the Great Hall turned around to see who had gotten the Howler, and Ron began to sink beneath the table from embarrassment.

**_"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME. WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU, HARRY AND YUGI COULD'VE DIED-"_**

Harry and Yugi were wondering when their names would pop up, and they tried very hard to pretend not to notice the voice, but it was impossible considering it made their eardrums throb.

**_"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK. IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"_**

The letter then turned to Ginny who was sitting next to her brother and seemed to smile.

**_"By the way Ginny, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud of you,"_**

And, with that said, the letter tore itself apart and the pieces fell to the table. "Ok, you know, I was in that car, and so was Mokuba, why doesn't anyway say they're happy WE'RE fine?" Brian complained. Hermione looked over her book and raised an eyebrow. "What? That's the second time no one's bothered to see if I was ok!" he said defensively. "Second?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, remember last year in the Forest? When we ran into Quirrell? Firenze seemed to not even notice I was there! It's like I'm freakin' invisible!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. Tea patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "I have a question, Brian. Can you see out of that eye?" Hermione asked pointing to the synthetic eyeball. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Well, electronic items are not supposed to function anywhere near Hogwarts. So how can you see out of it?" she wondered. "I sent a letter to Dumbledore for help on that," came a familiar voice. They looked behind Tea to see Kaiba standing there, with his trademark smirk.

"He gave me written instructions on how to make the eye using magic and technology. So I combined them and poof, functioning synthetic," he explained. Brianlooked up at him, "You said it was a leftover," hetold him.Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And you told Tea that that nosebleed was a side effect. L:ooks like we both lied," he said walking off. "What did he mean by that?" Tea asked Brian, who started to look nervous. "Nothing important," he said shakily."So, Harry, Yugi. What did Malfoy want?" Joey asked them. "Nothing, just some questions he had about the Key," Yugi lied. Harry shot a look at him, but Yugi shook his head. "C'mon, we have Herbology first class this morning," Mokuba said wiping his mouth.

They left the castle and headed down to the greenhouses for Professor Sprouts class. They saw her coming up to them with Lockhart trailing behind. "Ah, hello everyone! I was just showing Professor Sprout how to properly bandage a Whomping Willow!" he said in an overly cheery tone. Yugi and Harry looked in the distance to see the dangerous tree have it's branches in slings. Immediately, they began to feel really guilty. Professor Sprout didn't seem to happy to have Lockhart there at the moment, but turned to her class and smiled. "Greenhouse Three today everyone!" she told them. Whispers buzzed around the large group, on account of they've never been to Greenhouse Three before because only the most dangerous plants known to them.

Inside Greenhouse Number Three, the entire classsurrounded a long table that had soil bags, pots and a large of fuzzy earmuffs of different colors. "Well, class. Today we will be learning how to repot Mandrakes. Now, can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is?" she asked. No one was surprised at all when Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Alright Miss Granger," Sprout said pointing to her. Hermione cleared her throat, "Mandrake, or _Mandragora,_ is a powerful restorative. It can cures whoever has been Transfigured or Cursed back to their natural state," she recited from memory. "Very good, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, while it is an essential ingredient in most potion recipes, it is INCREDIBLY dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?" she asked looking at her class. This time, Tea's hand shot up, nearly knocking off Harry's glasses. "Miss Gardner," Professor Sprout nodded. "The cry a Mandrake emits, can cause anyone in hearing range to die," she said loud and clearly. "Excellent! Take another ten points to Gryffindor. Now, our Mandrakes are far too young to kill you with their screams, but they will manage to knock you out for a few good hours.Now everyone grab a pair of earmuffs and make sure they are on your head tight," she instructed.

Everyone reached for a pair of earmuffs, but unfortunately, Joey was stuck with a pair of pink earmuffs, and Professor Sprout took the other pair of pink earmuffs. Yugi and the others had a good laugh at Joey as he made sure they were on tight. Professor Sprout pulled up her sleeve and clutched the top of a plant and pulled as hard as she could. She pulled out a hideous creature, that looked like a disfigured baby made of roots and dirt. She placed the Mandrake into a new pot and covered it with fresh soil, muffling its screams. She took off her earmuffs and looked at her class. "Your trays, tools and soil are in front of you, you are going to yank them out, put them in a new pot and place fresh soil on and around them, so that they may be comfortable and grow healthy. Four people to a pot, off you go," she said before placing the earmuffs back on her head.

Soon, the entire greenhouse was filled with cries of Mandrake as everyone pulled out the de-formed creatures. Malfoy and his friend's were messing around and he got his finger bitten by his Mandrake. Neville's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor unconcious. "Longbottom! His earmuffs weren't on tight enough!" Professor Sprout said shaking her head. Seamus Finnigan looked Neville over and back at the Professor Sprout, "No ma'am, his earmuffs are on, I think he's just fainted," he said. The Gryffindors shook their heads and smiled, right when Mokuba fell to the floor unconcious. "Ok, he...didn't have them on tight enough that time around," Brian said pointing at the fallen Kaiba brother.

Transfiguration class didn't go as easy as they expected, most of the stuff they learned seemed to have died away in their grey matter. Ron had a lot of trouble with his wand, it had snapped into two when they crashed into the Whomping Willow. He crushed the beetle he was trying to transform, with his elbow, and when he asked McGonagall for another, she wasn't very pleased.

Lunch finally came, and everyone but Kaiba, Tea and Hermione who seemed not at all tired from the extensive work and frustration. Ron tried to fix his wand with Spell-o-Tape but it was no use. "You should write home for a new one," Yugi suggested. "Yeah, and get another Howler. _It was your fault your wand broke,_" he mimicked his mothers voice. "So, what class we got next?" Brian asked anyone who heard him. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione told him. Ron leaned over and looked at a sheet of paper she had. "Why...do all of Lockharts classes outlined with hearts?" he asked. She just glared at him and put away her schedule.

They finished their lunch and spent the rest of the lunch period outside in the large courtyard, either talking or playing Duel Monsters. Harry got the distinct feeling that he was being watched.and he looked up to see a small mousy haired boy with a Muggle camera. "Hey Harry!" he said excitedly, snapping a picture of him. "Um...do I know you?" he asked. "My name is Colin, Colin Creevey, I'm a first year Gryffindor," he introduced himself, quickly shaking Harry's hand. He turned to Yugi and shook his hand as well, "And I know about you too! You're Yugi Motou, the King of Games from Japan!" he said with a big grin on his face. "I know someone who says she knows you personally, hang on let me wave her over!" he said turning around and waving his hand frantically.

"Uh..Yugi, we're uh...gonna go back in now," Joey said hurriedly. Yugi turned and frowned "What, why? What's wrong?" he asked. Brian and Tea dragged Hermione and Ron inside with them, "We uh...have something to do, CMON YAMI!" he screamed yanking the Pharaoh away. "What's with them?" Yugi wondered. He turned around and got his answer. A small girl in pigtails practically knocked him over and wrapped her arms tightly around Yugi's body. "YUGI! I didn't know you went here too!" she said happily. Yugi recovered himself and looked down, "R-R-Rebecca? What are you doing here?" he stammered as he plucked Rebecca Hawkins away from him.

After lunch, the gang filed into Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and waited for Lockhart to come in. "Sorry, Yugi. We had to leave you there, better you than us," Joey apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Yugi moaned and banged his head against his desk. The door opened and Gilderoy Lockhart walked through to greet the class. "My name is Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award-but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!" he said showing his pearly whites. "So, seeing as everyone has bought the entire set of my works, let's have ourselves a little quiz shall we?" he said handing out parchment.

Everyone looked at the test and saw the list of questions:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

The list went on and on and on until the last question whichread:

_54: When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

"You have GOT to be kiddin' me," Joey said shaking his head. Bakura leaned over and whispered to them "Hey, you guys wanna mess with this idiot? Write the answers in Japanese and Egyptian," he said smirking. They nodded and at the end of the test, when Gilderoy was looking over the answers he shook his head. "Tut tut-hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti._ And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully-I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples-though I wouldn't mind a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

He gave them a roguish wink and held two papers up. "However, TWO students in this class got every single answer correct. Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Tea Gardner knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care products! Full marks to both of you! Where are you, by the way?" he asked looking over his class. Tea and Hermione raised their hands, blushing at their appraise. "Excellent, both of you! Take ten points a piece for Gryffindor! Now, there were some...individuals that had some fun in answering these quizzes. I will not say their names aloud, but I since I cannot translate Egyptian, Japanese and...what looks like Sumerian or Aramaic, I will have Professor Dumbledore translate these for me," he said putting them away. Hermione and Tea looked back at the boys and frowned. They just looked off into space, pretending not to notice.

"Now, I am here to teach you how to protect yourselves from the most dangerous things known to Wizard kind! Here I have, in this cage, underneath this cover, are _freshly caught Cornish Pixies!_" he said dramatically as he whipped off the sheet to reveal a cage filled with blue creatures with wings and large black eyes. "Now, ready your wands everyone!" he yelled as he let them loose. About half the class ducked underneath their desks, as the pixies flew around the room, knocking everything down. "I got the feeling this aint good," Brian said to Bakura. "We'll be fine, the prick's an idiot though," he muttered as he batted away three pixies with his fist. "AH!" Joey yelled as four pixies picked him up by the hair and flew around the room. "GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" he pleaded as he was dragged around.

"Don't worry everyone! I'll get them back into the cage simple as that!" Lockhart yelled over the noise as he pulled out his wand and waved it around "_Peskispiksi Pesternomi!"_he yelled right before two pixies stole his wand. "Uh...well I will leave this to you students as an assignment," he yelled before leaving and slamming the door behind them. Hermione and Tea stood up on a couple of desks and pointed their wands at the pixies "_Immobilus!_" they screamed and with a bright flash, all the pixies stopped in mid air and floated through the air. Bakura began to move out from under the desk when Brian stopped him "I wouldn't go out there...," he warned. "Oh please, Guardian, they're taken care of," he said scooting from the desk, and looking around.

"AH!" Joey and Neville yelled when they fell from the light fixture that the pixies had stashed them. They fell directly on top of Bakura who broke their fall and possible something of his own. "Warned ya," Brian said moving to the other side. Harry and Ron started to help Hermione and Tea put the pixies back in the cage. "Well? What do you say now you two?" Ron asked them. "He just wanted to give us hands on experience," Hermione told him as she moved three pixies into the cage. "Hands on? He had no clue what the bloody hell he was doing!" Ron snapped at her. She shook her head, "Rubbish, you've read his books, you've read about what he's done," she pointed out. Harry and Yugi looked at each other then back at the two girls. "We've read what he _says_ he's done,".

**Kilnorc: dere ya go! chappy update! for future victims and weirdness in story i will happily look at suggestions to those who have them. R and R!**


	9. Mudbloods and Murmurs

**Mudbloods and Murmurs**

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

Harry and Yugi had a tough time dodging Lockhart, Colin and Rebecca during the rest of the week. Hedwig, was still pretty mad about what had happened with the Whomping Willow. Ron's wand was messing up like crazy, like in Charms Class, the wand shot out of his hand and hit Professor Flitwick directly between the eyes and knocked him to the ground. When he regained his footing, everyone could see a large green boil where he had been hit.

Harry and Yugi were VERY glad that the weekend had come. The gang was planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday, but when the day came, Harry, Yugi, Joey and Brian were awakened _hours_ before they wanted to wake up. Harry felt someone shake him and he looked up to see Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team shaking him. "Oliver...wassat?" he asked. "Quidditch Practice! C'mon!" Oliver told him pulling back the covers. "It's the crack of dawn, Oliver!" Harry noted, sitting up. "Exactly, it's part of our new Quidditch training program! No other team has started training yet! Wake up the others and grab your equipment, we'll meet you in the common room," he said before leaving the room.

Harry sighed and walked over to Yugi and Brian and shook them awake, but had a lot of trouble waking up Joey. "C'mon Joey! Wake up! We have practice," he urged, shaking him repeatedly. "Mmph...I want dat donut Kaiba, you can't have it...," he said rolling over on his side. "Ok, anyone have any idea on how to wake him up?" Harry said giving up. Brian smiled a little and walked over to Joey and rubbed his hands together, "You guys are gonna love this...Joey...oh Joey," he whispered. Joey rolled over "Hmmm?" he moaned. "Bakura got Serenity pregnant!" he whispered loudlythen quickly moved away from the bed. "WHAT! HE DID WHAT!" he yelled before falling facefirst out of his bed.

"There, he's up. My job is done," Brian said putting on his red Quidditch robes. Seamus, Dean and Mokuba woke up at the noise Joey made and rubbed their eyes. "Wass goin' on?" Mokuba asked sleepily. "Nothin' Mokuba, just heading out to practice, you guys get more sleep," Yugi told him, donning his robes. They met up with Oliver and the rest of the team and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. Once in the courtyard, Oliver looked to the right and groaned, "What the bloody hell?" he cursed and headed in the new direction. The Gryffindor team met up with the Slytherin team "What are you doin' here, Flint? I booked the field for today," Oliver said to his fellow Captain."Read this," he said smirking, handing him a roll of parchment. Wood opened it up and read it aloud.

_"I, Professor Severus Snape, hereby give permission for the Slytherin Team to use the Quidditch Field today in order to train the new team members_".

Oliver sighed and rolled it back up. "New team members? Who?" he asked looking around. The team seperated and three people came into view. "Marik, Malik and Malfoy, our new Seeker and Beaters," Flint said smugly. Yugi, Harry, Brian and Joey just stared at them. "Speaking of Draco's father, he also made a very generous donation to the team," he added. The entire green-robed team held up sleek black brand new brooms. "Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones for everyone on the team," Flint said smirking. Ron, Hermione and Mokuba came walking up to them and stared at the brooms.

"So, if you don't mind, the better teams going to have the field today, Wood," Flint sneered and started to walk away when Hermione made her voice heard. "Well at least all the Gryffindors got onto the team with _talent_ instead of buying their way onto the team," she said to them. Flint leaned over and whispered something to Malfoy. He turned around and glared at Hermione, "No one asked for your opinion you filthy little Mudblood," he snapped at her. Now, Harry, Yugi and Brian had no clue what that meant, but when the Gryffindor team, including Joey started to advance on them, threatening them, they figured it was BAD. Ron squeezed through and aimed his wand at him. "You're going to pay for that one, Malfoy!" he growled as he flicked his wand.

Green light glowed and shot towards Malfoy, but it reversed itself and it Ron square in the chest, making him fly back about ten feet. The Gryffindors rushed to help him, "Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked his best friend. Ron sat up, looking very pale and opened his mouth to answer, but instead, big, fat, slimy slugs came pouring out his mouth. "Oh, damn that's nasty!" Brian shouted, looking away. "C'mon, Hagrid's place is closer, let's take him there," Harry said grabbing hold of him. Joey took the other side. The others followed after them, but they didn't get far when two familiar children blocked their path. "Hey Harry! Oh, what happened to Ron? Can you hold him still?" Colin asked reaching for his camera. Rebecca hugged Yugi once more "I'm just glad you're not the one puking up nasty slugs, Yugi!" she said smiling.

Brian growled and grabbed them each by the collar of their robes. "Guys, NOT NOW!" he said shoving them away. Colin looked at Harry and he shook his head, "Get out of here Colin!" he snapped. They made their way to Hagrid's hut on the outskirts and banged on the door. The large shaggy man opened it up and they explained what had happened. He let them in and put a large iron kettle in front of Ron, so that he could puke the slugs into there. "Better out than in, Ron. Now, why was he tryin' to curse Malfoy?" he asked them. Harry and Yugi shook their heads, "We're not sure exactly. We think it was something bad though," they told him. Hermione got up and walked around the hut.

"He called me a Mudblood, Hagrid," she said softly. Hagrid gasped, "He _didn'!_". "Ok, I don't mean to sound insensitive here, but could someone let us in on what that means?" Brian asked them. Joey spoke up, "It means dirty-blood, someone who was born to a Muggle family. Someone who's not at all Pure Blood," he explained. Harry and Yugi stared at him, "How do you know, Joey? Your still new to this as we are!" Yugi asked his blonde haired friend. "My ma taught me an' Serenity all about the good and bad things about wizard families. You forget, me an' her are Pure Bloods," he told them. "Oh, ok then," Brian said sitting down next to Hagrid's dog Fang, who immediately began to paw at him. "Look, I'm not sayin' ya shouldn' stick up fer yer friend's. But don' stoop to his level, besides, I know for a fact that none of those Slytherins can do a spell like our Hermione!" Hagrid said brightly. Hermione smiled and hugged him. "There ya go, feel better?" he asked looking down at her. She nodded her head and they stayed until Ron had barfed up the rest of the slugs. Afterwards, they made their way back to the castle for lunch.

That night, Ron, Mokuba, Brian, Yugi and Harry were carrying out their detention sentences: Ron, Mokuba and Brian were cleaning and polishing every single thing in the school's trophy room, while Yugi and Harry were helping Lockhart answer his fanmail. Lockhart began to rant on and on about how his fans kept asking him for dates, or how fame wasa fickle friend. It wasn't until about three hours after they started that something odd happened. Harry was licking his umpteenth envelope when he heard a cold voice.

_"Come...come to me...Let me rip you open...Let me...tear you...Let me KILL you..."_

Harry jumped and looked around "WHAT!" he asked. "I KNOW! Six solid months on the best seller list! Broke ALL the records!" Lockhart said shaking his head, smiling. "Didn't you hear that voice?" Harry asked him. "Voice? What voice?" Lockhart asked glancing around the room. "Yugi, you heard it right?" Harry asked the short (Luv poking fun at that) wizard. When Lockhart wasn't looking, Yugi nodded quickly and stopped when Lockhart's eyes came back to them. "You must be tired, Harry," he said shaking his head. He looked at the clock "Well no wonder! It's been hours! That's your detention, boys. Head on to dinner," he said waving his hand. They exited the room and walked down the corridor, but stopped when the voice came once more.

_"...rip...tear...KILL...soo hungry...for so long...kill...time to kill..."_

"C'mon! It's heading this way!" Harry said running ahead. The voice became fainter and fainter, but they pressed on until they ran into Mokuba, Ron and Brian. "Guys! C'mon we have to hurry! It's going to kill someone!" Yugi said quickly. "Who's gonna do what now?" Brian asked, running after them. Ron and Mokuba only shrugged. The voice was lost when they came to a stop at a three-way corridor. "Someone mind telling us what's going on?" Ron asked them. Yugi looked around until he saw something, something that shouldn't be there.

"Harry...," he said quietly, tugging at his robes. Harry looked at him and saw what Yugi saw. They moved in front of it to get a better look at it. The others gathered around them and stared at it. Soon, the entire hall buzzed with noise as the rest of the school came into the corridor and saw what they saw. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris was stiff as a board, and hanging by her tail on a torch. Everyone began to whisper about what was going on and soon a voice with very bad timing was heard. "Get out of meh way! Move I said!" Filch came barging through the crowd and his eyes fell upon his beloved cat. "M-M-Mrs. Norris?" he gasped at the horrid sight. He whirled around and his glare met Harry and Yugi. "YOU! YOU TWO MURDERED MY CAT!" he roared running at them.

"ARGUS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" came a loud voice from behind the crowd. Everyone made room for Dumbledore, McGonagall and other teachers, including Lockhart. "Headmaster, these two...cretins have murdered my cat!" he screeched pointing to Harry and Yugi. Dumbledore glanced at the two boys and investigated the stiff pet. After a few minutes of looking over, he faced Filch. "She is not dead, Argus, she has merely been Petrified," ("AHA! I knew it!" Lockhart put in). "And they did it! I know they did it!" Filch screamed pointing at Harry and Yugi. "Perhaps, Headmaster," came a familiar cold voice, "That Motou and Potter were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, I suggest we hear their alibis?" Snape questioned.

Lockhart stepped up, "That falls onto me, Severus, these boys were helping me with letters as their detention. Then I let them go for dinner," he explained. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked back at the two. "Then why did I know see them in the Great Hall?" he asked them. "Because they said they-," Mokuba began before Harry interrupted, "We said we weren't hungry," he lied quickly. Snape looked at him questioningly before Dumbledore spoke again. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he told him. Filch lost it, "MY CAT HAS BEEN PETRIFIED! I WANT TO SEE SOME JUSTICE!" he roared. "It's ok, Argus. If I remember correctly, Professor Sprout has recieved a shipment of young Mandrakes. Now, when they fully mature, she will be able to extract the needed substance in order to bring her back," he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

McGonagall addressed everyone "Now, return to your dormitories! There is nothing more to see here!" she called out, before looking at the boys for a few moments, then she left with the other teachers. Tea, Hermione, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Seto and Set came up to the others and gazed at what was written on the wall.

**_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN_**

**_OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._**

"Is that _blood_ on the wall?" Tea asked quietly. "Yes...yes it is," Bakura said looking at the message. Yugi and Harry looked at each other then back at the message. Whatever they had heard, it lead them here on purpose. Mokuba gripped Kaiba tightly and Joey did the same with his sister, Brian pulled out a rosary with a gold cross on theend. He knelt down and immediately began to pray.


	10. Writing on the Wall

**Writing On the Wall**

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' and nobody except Brian and his things

People kept on gossiping and all sorts of things after what had happened to Mrs. Norris. Everyone was asking questions on what could have happened and who could've done it. The gang was in the Library doing homework, when Hermione came up to them looking frustrated. "What's up Hermy?" Joey asked her. "All the copies of Hogwarts: A History are checked out! I would've brought mine, but I ran out of room when I packed my Lockhart books!" she sighed sitting down.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked over to her, "Here, use mine," he said putting it down in front of her. "Why are you wanting to look at that so badly, Hermione?" Harry asked her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Same reason as everyone else is, Harry. To look for information on the Chamber of Secrets," she said turning the pages, searching for anything useful. "It's not in there, Granger," Kaiba told her from his table. She looked up and turned around to look at him, "How do you know?" she asked. "I already looked for it, it's not there," he explained. "Why didn't you tell me then if you already knew?" she huffed. "Quite simple really, you didn't ask," he said before returning to his work. She growled and threw the book at him, hitting his head.He turned andglared at her.

That afternoon in Transfiguration, McGonagall was giving a lecture on how to turn certain larger objects into animals, when she noticed her class wasn't paying as much attention as they normally did. She sighed and addressed them, "I know that what has happened has had an effect on each of you, but you must pay attention in my class!" she told them. Hermione raised her hand and McGonagall looked at her, "Yes, Miss Granger? What is it?" she asked. Hermione cleared her throat, "Pardon me, Professor McGonagall, but could you tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked. Everyone's attention was now fully on this question. "Miss Granger, I teach fact, not legends," she said shaking her head. "But aren't all legends based on at least one fact?" Brian asked her.

"Very well, as you all should know, that Hogwarts was founded centuries ago by four of the greatest wizards of that time: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of these founders worked in harmony, while Slytherin thought that only children of wizard ancestry should be allowed to learn magic. Because of this feud, Slytherin left Hogwarts forever, but before he left, legend has it that he built a hidden chamber in the school that only his heir could open. This chamber, was said to be the home, of a monster. A monster that once released, would cleanse the school of those who, in Slytherin's eyes, were unworthy of learning. Now, since this legend had been first told, the entire castle has been searched. No such chamber was found, so it cannot exist. There is no Chamber," she finished, then resumed with her teaching. "Well, that was better than expected," Brian said loudly before his friends stared at him. "What?" he asked them.

Kaiba, Yugi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked by the crimescene and stared at the wall. "So, if the chamber isn't real, then why would someone write that it was in blood?" Kaiba pondered. "You know, I always thought Salazar Slytherin was an old crazy boon," Ron commented, nodding to the wall. Yugi let his eyes wonder around, then noticed something on the floor. "Guys, look there," he said pointing. They looked at the floor to see blackish stains. "Scorch marks? Someone barbecued or something?" Kaiba asked. Harry shook his head, "No, Mrs. Norris was Petrified, not burned to a crisp,". Hermione looked at the window and wacked Kaiba's shoulder. "Hey, what?" Kaiba asked her in a gruff voice at the sudden attack.

She nodded towards the window. They looked to see a long line of spiders moving across the floor and up the wall to a small crack in the window. They seemed to be fighting to get there and out of the castle. "That's weird, spiders aren't supposed to do that," Harry said eyeing the strange behavior. "Well, maybe I don't know, we'll have to ask Weevil when we get back," Yugi noted. "Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing Ron was away from the spider line. "I...do..._not_...like spiders," he said slowly. Kaiba scoffed and chuckled at this piece of information. Ron glared at him, "It's not funny, one time Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a huge spider. God it was awful," Ron shivered as he recalled the terrible memory.

Yugi started walking down the corridor, suddenly slipped and fell on his ass. "Ow," he winced sitting up. "Yugi, you ok?" Harry asked, helping his friend up. "Yeah, I am," Yugi told him. He looked down to see what he had slipped on and noticed a large puddle of water covering the stone floor. They looked for the source of the water and found it was coming from behind a door nearby. Hermione walked over and started to push when she noticed the others weren't following her. "What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "That's a _girl's_ bathroom, Hermione. And in case you haven't noticed, _we're_ not girls," he said pointing to each of them.

"Oh, come on! No one goes in here anyway. It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," she said before walking in. "Moaning Myrtle? Sounds like one of the girls I read about in the bathroom stalls back home at school," Kaiba said to himself following the others. They looked around the bathroom to see it was indeed empty and looked like it hadn't been used at all recently. "Damn, this place is wrecked,"Kaiba commented. Hermione placed a finger to her lips and walked over to a stall at the end of the row. "Hello Myrtle, how are you today?" she asked politely. They boys looked into the stall and saw a ghost of a girl, floating above the toilet, picking at a spot on her chin. Myrtle eyed the boys, "What are they doing here? They're not girls," she said suspiciously.

"Myrtle, did you happen to hear or see anything or anybody the night Mrs. Norris was attacked?" Hermione asked nicely. "No, I was in here, crying because Peeves had upset me. Then I tried to kill myself, before realizing I was already--I was--," she sobbed. "Already dead?" Ron asked helpfully. Myrtle let out a tragic sob, flew into the air, flipped over and dived headfirst into the U-Bend. "Well...that was helpful," Kaiba said sarcastically. They exited the girls room to see Percy staring at them. "Ron! What were you doing in there? That is a _girls_ toilet! You aren't allowed there, especially so close to the scene of the crime!" Percy hissed waving his arm at the blood covered wall.

"Percy, we were looking for clues. We want to help find out what happened," Ron told his older brother. "I don't care, I don't want to see you anywhere NEAR that room again! Do you understand?" Percy said to him. Ron got angry, "You're just afraid we might ruin your chances of being Head Boy-," he shot at him. "Five points! Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said loudly, puffing out his chest, which reminded Harry and Yugi of Mrs. Weasley. Percy looked at Kaiba, "Five points from Ravenclaw as well. Now, go back to your dormitories," he said before stomping off. "What did I do?" Kaiba called after him.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

"Ok, so all we got is, a ghost girl in a bathroom with water flooding the corridor, writing on the wall, and scorch marks...well I'm sure if we think hard, we'll come up with something good," Brian said sarcastically after they told therest of the gangwhat happened. "What about this Heir of Slytherin? Who do we know that could fit that profile?" Mokuba asked them. "Well, who do we know that hates all Muggle-borns, has affiliation with Slytherin, and wants to frame Harry and Yugi?" Ron said counting off his fingers. Hermione looked at him skeptically, "You think Malfoy's doing this?" she asked him. Ron nodded, "Who else? He called you Mud-Blood, and ever since last year, he's been wanting to get back at Harry and Yugi," he argued. Harry was about to defend Malfoy when Yugi put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and Yugi shook his head NO.

"Well, even if it IS Malfoy, how are we gonna prove it?" Tea wondered. "Just need to make a Polyjuice Potion, then we'll work our way from there," Hermione answered. They all looked at her puzzled. "Snape mentioned it in Potions a few weeks ago. It can transform someone into someone else for a period of time," Hermione explained. "Oh, ok then," Joey said, still clueless. "We can get our hands on the ingredients, make the potion, and then turn into some of the Slytherins to talk to Malfoy. However, the book we need is hard to get. It's in the Restricted Section of the Library and we'd need a teacher's written permission to check it out," she said sighing.

"How come? I mean we just want to make a potion," Mokuba asked, confused of the rule. "True, but I think we can get the permission of a teacher if we make it sound like we are really interested in the theory of the formula. That way, we may have a chance of getting it," she said slowly. "So all we need is a teacher that's thick enough to believe that story," Harry concluded. "Anyone know a dumbass teacher?" Joey asked the group. Yugi, Harry, Brian and Ron raised their hands, "I think we got someone in mind," Yugi told them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kilnorc: there's the update! hope you guys likee! Sorry if its not as good as you hoped, I was tired...oh well. R and R! and plz check out my other fics if you havent already!**


	11. The Rogue Bludger

**The Rogue Bludger**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter nor Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Kilnorc: Very sorry for not updating sooner! To those who have been keeping track of my other fics, you know my reason for updating just now, to those who haven't, I've been working on my story Hellmouth. If you hadn't read it yet, plz read it and review and tell me watcha think about it! I'm always happy to hear from people!**

Defense Against the Dark Arts Class had gone from demonstrations with live beasts and fairy's, to taking notes and watching Harry and Yugi being forced to act out parts of Lockhart's books, ever since that Ra awful Pixie incident. "That's right Harry, good, good, little more of a guttoral howl, there you go! Now Yugi, demonstrate the spell I did...THERE YOU GOLAD! Excellent, excellent!" Lockhart cried beaming as the two wizards played out a scene from his werewolf book.

The bell rang soon after the acting, and Lockhart addressed the class. "Homework! Compose a poem of me defeating the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the best ones!" he told them as everyone left. "Now's your chance Hermione," Yugi whispered to the bushy hairedwitch. She nodded and pulled out a slip of parchment, then walked to Lockhart's desk. "Uh, Professor Lockhart?" she asked shyly. The airhead, I mean, teacher looked up and beamed his pearly whites at her. "Ah, Miss Granger! What may I do for you?" he asked politely. Hermione gulped, "Well, uh...there's a book I would like to check out from the Library for research, but the problem is that it's in the Restricted Section of the Library and I need signed permission from a teacher to get it...," she trailed off.

Lockhart shook his head, "Of course, of course," he said, taking out a large quill. Ron, Kaiba and Joey looked at it in revulsion, however, Lockhart took the looks the wrong way. "Lovely isn't it? I usually save it for book-signings," he told them, writing his signature on the slip of parchment. "There are you are my dear," he said flashing his teeth again, then turned to Harry and Yugi, "Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the season isn't it? Gryffindor vs Slytherin if I remember correctly. I hear you two are very good Seekers. See I was quite a good Quidditch player myself. I was even asked to play for the National Squad, but I decided I would pledge my life and my talents to eradicating the world of evil and darkness," Lockhart bragged.

Yugi and Harry made an odd noise in their throats and followed their friends out the door. "I cannot believe how thick that man was. He didn't even look at the book we wanted to check out," Kaiba scoffed "Good news for you Wheeler, he makes you look smart," he said, glancing at Joey. "SHUT UP KAIBA!" Joey yelled, taking a swing at Kaiba's shoulder. He sidestepped out of the way and Joey landed facefirst on the stone floor, Yugi shook his head and sighed.They quieted down as the group entered the library. Hermione walked up to Madam Pince, the librarian and presented her the note with Lockhart's signature. "_Most Potente Potions_?" she asked skeptically, checking for any signs of forgery.

She looked at them, the note, then headed to the back of the Library. A few minutes later, she returned with a large, thick and moldy-looking old book. They thanked her and headed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom once more. They sat there on the floor as Hermione skimmed through the pages. "I can see why this was in the Restricted Section, these illustrations show the effects of most of these potions and their horrid to look at. Plus, these are the most difficult looking potion recipes I've ever seen, here Seto, you look at," she said handing the book to Kaiba. He looked at the pages and nodded, "She's right, these are hard, hell some of these ingredients we can't get our hands on without going into Snape's personal storeroom," he told them.

"Some of them? What about the rest?" Harry asked. "The rest of the ingredients we can grab from the student's storeroom, so that's easy to cross of our to-do list, plus we're going to need something of the people we're going to turn into," he explained. "No way am I'm going to drink something that had Crabbe's toenail in it!" Ron declared. "That's fine, Weasley, if you want to chicken out and have Malfoy keep his little secret with his sister, be our guest. Then Hermione can take this book back to the Library," Kaiba said closing the book. "Ok, ok, damn. You know, I never see you two persuading us to break the rules," Ron noted.

-The Next Day-

Saturday morning, the day of the first Quidditch match, had come at last. Harry and Yugi were pretty nervous about it. They sat in the locker room with the rest of the team as Wood began his pep talk. "Ok team, first season's match, and it's against Slytherin. Now they may have new teammates and faster, better brooms, but we have an excellent roster of players on our team, plus we've been through all sorts of weather," Wood told them. "Yeah, George and I still aren't completely dry yet," Fred piped up. Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry and Yugi, "It's all down to you two, you have to show them what you two can do as Seekers. No matter what, we MUST win this," Wood told them. "Oh wonderful, Oliver, no pressure whatsoever," George joked.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team entered the Quidditch field to be greeted by the roaring sound of the fans. Joey saw his sister, Ryou and Bakura were cheering them on from the Hufflepuff section, Harry saw Ron and Hermione cheering for him, and Yugi noticed Yami, Mokuba, Tea, and Hagrid waving to him, Brian and Joey. The Slytherins marched onto the field and Yugi and Harry caught sight of the Ishtars and Malfoy in their green robes. Madam Hooch walked onto the field with the equipment crate carried by two students behind her.

"On my whistle. Three...two...one," Madam Hooch blew her whistle and every player except the replacements players, shot into the air and the first Quidditch Game of the Season, began! Harry sped through the ranks of the Slytherin team, searching for the Snitch. "Hey, you ok there, Scarhead?" Draco sneered at him. Harry had to admit, Malfoy's acting was good, but didn't have time to reply, because a large black Bludger came soaring at him. He barely dodged it in time, he could feel it ruffle his hair as it shot past him.

George rose into the air and whacked the Bludger with his bat hard, sending it to the other side of the field. "Close one there Harry!" he called out, grinning. However, the Bludger curved around like a boomerang and came at Harry once more. Fredhit it, but it kept coming back. _What's going on? No Bludger ever concentrates on one player_ Harry thought, dodging the Bludger again. Meanwhile, the superior brooms of the Slytherin Team were doing their job, and well. Hardly anyone was able to keep them from scoring.

Fred and George kept batting the Bludger away from Harry. "Someones - tampered - with - this - Bludger!" Fred said, after every hit. Oliver called a team huddle and as they grouped together on the ground, while the Slytherins laughed at them. "What the bloody hell is going on out there? Fred, George, why didn't you help Alicia out when that Bludger kept her from scoring?" Wood asked them angrily. "We were twenty feet above her, trying to keep that Bludger from killing Harry!" George explained in the same tone of voice. "Someone's messed with it," Fred proposed. "Impossible! They've been in Madam Hooche's office since our last practice game, no one could've been in there," Joey protested.

"Guys, stop fighting. You two get back to the rest of the team. Harry, I'll take over for awhile, I'm smaller I might be able to dodge it easier," Yugi said. "You crazy, Yugi? That thing will take your head off!" Brian told him. "Look, you guys have a better plan?" Harry asked his teammates. With their silence as their answer, the game resumed with Harry in reserve while Yugi flew into the battle-zone. While Fred and George protected their other teammates, Yugi waved in and out of the Bludger's warpath. "Hey Motou, practicing for ballet?" Malfoy called out.

Yugi noticed the Golden Snitch floating above Malfoy's right ear. He zoomed towards him so fast, Malfoydived out of the way startled at the sudden action. He drew closer to the Snitch when he saw the Bludger coming towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Suddenly he was pushed away from below. He heard a sickening CRACK echo through the air. He opened his eyes and looked back. Harry had taken his place, and the Bludger had smashed into Harry's elbow, shattering the bone. He began to fall towards the ground, but Yugi swooped down, reached out and grabbed him with his left arm.

He looked down and saw the Bludger coming right for him. Yugi didn't have anyone coming for him this time, and the Bludger whammed right into him, breaking his arm as well. Due to the force of the strike, Yugi fell off his broom and fell down to the earth with Harry. They both landed hard with a loud dull THUD. Rain fell onto them as pain coursed through their bodies. Harry started laughing and Yugi turned his head to see why. Harry slowly held up his hand and Yugi began laughing too, the Golden Snitch was theirs, Gryffindor had won the match.

Harry's vision blurred and then he saw a flash of a bright white light, Lockhart's perfect teeth. "Oh no, not you," he moaned. "Don't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly "Don't worry, boys, I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!" Lockhart beamed. "Uh, no thank you Professor, we'll just keep our arms like this," Yugi said pulling away slowly. Harry heard a familiar clicking sound, "Colin, no pictures, I _don't_ want to remember this," he told him. Yugi felt fresh pain come to him as Rebecca Hawkins hugged him tightly. "Poor Yugi! Does it hurt?" she asked him worriedly. "OW! Rebecca! Yes it does hurt! Let go of me, you're making it worse!" he said, pushing her away.

"Now hold still boys, this is a spell that's worked everytime!" Lockhart told them, bringing out his wand. Before they could stop him, he cast his spell on them both. They felt the pain go away, and heard gasps from the crowd surround them. "Uh, Harry. We got a problem," Yugi told him in a panicky voice. Harry looked down and noticed both his and Yugi's arms weren't broken anymore...the bones were gone! Nothing left but two rubber fleshy extensions. "Well now, that _does_ tend to happen once in a while. Well would you children kindly take them up to the hospital wing?" Lockhart asked their friends. Bakura made his way through the crowd, "I have an idea to make this more enjoyable," he said, messing with the rubber arms.

When he was done, Yugi and Harry found themselves joined together by the arms, due to Bakura tying their rubbery arms into a large bow knot. "BAKURA!" Yami yelled at the Tomb Robber, who quickly ran away, laughing his head off. Brian and Joey helped Yugi and Harry to their feet. All their friends escorted them to the hospital wing, where they explained what had happened. "You should've come to me straight away! Broken bones I can mend easily, but growing them back...that's another story,"Madam Pomfreysaid, watching Hermione and Tea undo the rubber knot Bakura had made. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquid and two sets of pajamas.

"Drink this," she ordered, gently pouring the liquid from the bottle into goblets and giving them to Harry and Yugi. They noticed smoke rose from the goblets, but drank them anyway, only to choke on them. "Drink all of it, or it won't work," Madam Pomfrey ordered. They quickly swallowed it all and she tossed the pajamas to them. "Your both in for a long night, growing bones is painful. You're going to have to remain here for the night, while your arms grow back," she explained. "That means, you need to leave now," she said ushering their friends out of the room. "Don't worry Yugi! I'll get Bakura for doin' that trick wit ya arms!" Joey promised before he was pushed out the door. Yugi and Harry changed into the their pajamas as best they could then settled into the beds, and began to sleep, hoping it would start and be over soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kilnorc: Theres the long awaited update! I'm sorry once more for not doing it sooner, I was busy with others! Anyway I know that Dobby is in the same chappy as the bludger, but I became tired and decided to do in the next chapter! BTW, what did y'all think of Bakura knotting their boneless arms together? That idea just came to me! Hope you like this chappy!**

**Next Chapter: Dobby and the Second Attack!**

**Stay tuned, loyal fans!**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement**

**I'm prbly doing something against the rulz by posting this, but i thought i have to...the reason i have not posted anything recently for this HARRY POTTER/YGO crossover is because im very busy with my other stories, one of which i have to finish by its deadline so i can try and win a contest on halloween.**

**But rest assured my fans, i will continue this story when im done with my horror story because i will put my Hellmouth fic on hold, as well as some plans about my OC's ancient egyptian past. Just be patient and bear with me my loyal friends and fans...it will come in time...be patient.**

**THAT MEANS YOU ANIMASTER-SONJA! plz be patient!**


	13. Dobby and The Second Attack!

**Dobby and The Second Attack!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, nor Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: hello loyal crossover fans, SO SO SO SO SORRY about taking SOOOOO damn long to update, I of course have been busy with my other fics, I DO hope you can forgive me! here's what y'all been waiting for!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hours and hours after the Bludger incident at the Quidditch match, a loud _crack_ jerked both Yugi and Harry awake from their recuperating sleep. "What in the name of Ra?" Yugi asked sleepily. Harry looked around in the darkness, but couldn't find anything, then he felt someone sponging his forehead. He reached out into the darkness and grabbed whoever was doing it.

"Dobby? Is that you?" he whispered. Yugi peered through the dark and saw the house-elf's outline, followed by his large orb-like eyes. "Dobby, what in the name of Ra are you doing in here?" Harry questioned him. The House-elf stepped back quickly and looked pleadingly at them both. "Harry Potter and Yugi Motou should not be at Hogwarts! Dobby warned you both! Why did you come back, even though you both missed the train?" he asked them.

"Well, the barrier closed up and-," Yugi started before looking at Harry. Harry realized what they had heard and gripped Dobby by the pillowcase he wore. "It was _you_ that sealed the barrier. _You _kept us from going onto the Hogwarts Express!" he hissed at the poor creature. Dobby lowered his head, "Yes sir, it was me. Dobby hid and watched as Harry Potter and Yugi Motou approached the barrier, before sealing it. Afterwards I had iron my hands," he showed his fingers which were wrapped in gauze bandages.

"But Dobby didn't care sirs, I had to do it for your own good!" he said defensively. "Dobby never thought that both of you would find another way to come to Hogwarts! Dobby was so shocked at the news, he let his master's dinner burn!" he howled, clutching his ears. Harry slumped back onto his pillows and sighed.

Yugi took his turn, "You nearly got him, me, Mokuba, Ron and Brian expelled!" he scowled. Dobby bounced up and down, "Yugi Motou and Harry Potter _must_ go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would make you both go home-," the House-elf started before Harry interrupted him. "_Your_ Bludger? You made that thing go crazy and sent both of us in here!".

Dobby cringed at the tone in Harry's voice, "Sirs, _please!_ You MUST go home! Bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts and already have begun! Now that the Chamber of Secret's is open-," Dobby froze horrorstruck. He grabbed a waterjug and brought it down onto his own head. It broke into dozens of pieces and he fell off the bed and out of sight.

Yugi and Harry leaned over to see him, then Dobby climbed back onto the bed, cross-eyed. "So there IS a Chamber of Secrets! When was it first opened, Dobby! You gotta tell us!" he said leaning over to the elf. "Dobby mustn't say anymore!" he squeaked, reaching for another jug. Harry seized his arm before he could grasp it, "Dobby, listen to me VERY carefully...I'm not in danger from the Chamber because I'm not Muggle-born, but some of my best friends are!" he hissed.

Dobby shook his head, "No sir! Dobby _mustn't_ tell!" he squeaked. His large ears then picked upand quivered, footsteps were heard nearby and by the sound of them, they were coming to the Hospital Wing. "Dobby must go now, sirs! Please, heed my warning!" the House-elf then disappeared with a snap of his fingers and a loud crack. "Dobby, hold up!" Yugi cried softly, but he was too late.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and both Harry and Yugi quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Voices soon echoed through the room, "Goodness gracious, Albus!" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard. The two young wounded wizards slowly and quietly looked over at the source and saw some of the teachers carry in what looked like two statues.

"Filch found them, we suspect they were coming to see Potter and Motou," Snape explained to Madame Pomfrey. "Here, lay them both right here," the Nurse instructed. Through the dim lights of the room, Yugi and Harry saw that the two statues were Colin Creevey and Rebecca Hawkins. They were frozen just like Mrs. Norris was. Rebecca was clutching her teddy bear and Colin had his camera in front of his face.

"Do you think he took a picture of their attacker?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore softly. He wrenched the camera from the boy's hands and pulled the back open to see the film. Suddenly a whooshing sound, and a foul stench reached Harry and Yugi's senses. The film inside had melted somehow. "What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked the Headmaster. "It means, my dear Minerva, that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been reopened," he said softly. Madam Pomfrey gasped and put her hands to her mouth and Snape looked onto the frozen students, while Harry and Yugi just stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"But Albus..._who?_" she asked the old man. Dumbledore shook his head and looked onto both Rebecca and Colin, "The question is not _who_, Professor, but _how_,". From Harry and Yugi's point of view, they could tell that neither Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey nor McGonagall understood.


	14. The Dueling Club

**The Dueling Club**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, will never own, or have ever owned, either the Harry Potter series, or the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sunday, the next morning, Harry and Yugi awoke to find that their arms had indeed been re-boned, and were _incredibly_ stiff. They looked around and found the beds where Rebecca and Colin's frozen bodies were kept, even though they had curtains drawn around them, as not to alarm any passerbys. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with breakfast trays and as they tried clumsily to feed themselves, she examined both of their arms.

"All in order," she said simply before returning to her office. Harry and Yugi gobbled up the rest of their meals and quickly dressed in a change of clothes and bolted out of the Hospital Wing, towards the Common Room where they could tell the others about Dobby's visit, and what had happened to Rebecca and Colin.

A few minutes after they left the Wing, they soon ran into Percy, who seemed to be making his rounds to see if there were any troublemaker's afoot. "Ah, Harry, Yugi! Excellent flying during the Quidditch match yesterday! Due to your catching of the Snitch, Gryffindor is ahead by 50 points!" he said cheerfully. "That's great, Percy. Have you seen any of the others?" Yugi asked the prefect.

Percy's smile faded rather quickly, "No I haven't. I hope Ron's not gotten himself into another _girls' toilet_," he said shaking his head, before walking away. Harry and Yugi looked at each other then walked quickly down the corridor. They weren't sure _why_ they would be there, but they headed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They double checked the area around the bathroom, making sure that Percy, Filch, or anyone else wasn't around to see them go into the bathroom. They could hear some of their voices coming from the stall area. "Guys, it's us," Yugi whispered. There were a few gasps, and a splash, like something had been dropped in water (hmmm..toilet maybe?).

They peeked around the corner to see Kaiba, Hermione, Tea and Ron were huddled around a small cauldron. "Harry! Yugi! Thank goodness, how are your arms?" Tea embraced them before looking over them. Hermione joined in, "We would've come to meet you, but we needed to start on the Polyjuice Potion. We figured this would be the best place to keep it hidden," the bushy haired witch said gesturing to the abandoned bathroom.

"I see that their back," a voice said above them, startling Harry and Yugi. Tea and Kaiba rolled their eyes and looked up, "Bakura! Get down here, wouldja?" Tea asked the Thief King. Harry and Yugi looked up and saw that Bakura was hanging from the ceiling. Bakura laughed and let go, letting himself fall to the floor. He landed on his feet and held up his hands, "You like? Took me awhile to remember how I made these things, but once I got it back in my head, it was a piece of cake," he chuckled.

Harry and Yugi realized he had gloves on his hands, with small sharp blades on the fingertips. "Grappling gloves," Bakura explained. "You better not use those to get yourself or your House into trouble, Bakura," Hermione scolded. The Thief King rolled his eyes and walked off to the sink. Yugi started telling them what they saw in the hospital wing, but Hermione stopped him. "We know, we heard McGonagall talking to Flitwick...it's so awful," she said quietly.

"So, we figured the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can interrogate Malfoy," Kaiba said casually. Harry and Yugi glanced each other, thinking whether or not they should tell them, that Malfoy had already told them that he didn't know anything, _and_ he pledged his loyalty to them. They then told them about Dobby's late night visit in the Hospital Wing.

"So the Chamber of Secrets has been _before_?" Hermione thought aloud. "A-HA!" Ron said triumphantly, "It makes perfect sense! When Lucius Malfoy went to school here, he opened it up, and now he's taught his son, dear old Draco how to open it!" he said grinning. "Hm, that does make some sense, I suppose. But how can something that dangerous move around without making it's presence known?" Kaiba countered.

"Good question, Seto," Hermione commented. Ron looked at Kaiba, Hermione was the only one they knew besides Mokuba to call Kaiba by his first name. "It could probably disguise itself, like Chamelon Ghouls," she pondered. "You read too much, Granger," Bakura threw in. "Well, the news spread about Rebecca and Colin, Ginny had classes with both of them, she's completely devastated," Ron brought up. "Oh no, poor kid, hope she'll be ok," Yugi said sadly. Harry added in everything that Dobby had done to them, the barrier, the bludger, etc. "You know, if Dobby doesn't stop trying to save your lives, he's gonna kill ya," Bakura grinned.

Because of the news of the two frozen students, a secret trade soared through the corridors of Hogwarts like a wildfire. Pendants, amulets, charms, scrolls, all sorts of thing were being sold by those who took advantage of this tragedy. There were two sources of these artifactsand theywere Bakura and Serenity, and Mokuba with the Weasley Twins. "Thanks Bakura," Neville said gratefully for the third time, after putting on his fifth charm necklace. "Why are you buying so much, Neville?" Serenity asked him. "Whoever did those attacks, went after Filch first, and I'm almost a Squib, so here I am," he said before dashing off to the Weasley's market.

In the second week of December, McGonagall came around with her list of students who would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Everyone in Yugi's and Harry's group signed up, mostly because they enjoyed Christmas as the castle, but for some of the others, they found out that Malfoy and his sister would be staying at the castle, and that would be the best time to infiltrate the Slytherin Common room for information.

However, the potion was only half finished, they needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin and the only way they could get them, was to go into Snape's personal storeroom and sneak them out. Bakura gladly volunteered to do it, and when he was questioned why he volunteered, he said it sounded like a challenge. So when Potions class started, they all began their Swelling Solutions and only known to a select few, the door slowly opened and closed. Bakura brushed past Harry and Yugi, letting out a small chuckle.

Ron leaned overto Harry, "How's he doing that? He can't be wearing your Invisibility Cloak, it's locked up in Gryffindor Tower!" he whispered harshly. Yami grinned and looked at the red haired young man, "It's the Millenium Ring, one of the powers it has is that it shrouds the wearer in a veil that matches it's surroundings, so no one can see them," he explained quietly.

Suddenly there was a _plop_ sound, then a small explosion from Goyle's cauldron and his potion showered almost the entire class, soon most of the students looked like they all had a violent allergic reaction to something, they all swelled up! "SILENCE!" Snape roared, and almost immediately the dungeon was quiet. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft," he instructed. Harry, Yugi, and Ron tried their hardest not to laugh, and out of the corner of his eye, Yami noticed the door to the storeroom open and close and he felt Bakura walk by him and out of the dungeon, mission complete.

A week later, Yugi, Harry, Ron and Joey were walking across the entrance hall when they spotted a small group of students, crowding around the announcement board. "Guys! They've started a Dueling Club!" Seamus Finnigan said excitedly. "AWESOME! SIGN ME UP!" Joey yelled pushing through the crowd to register. Angry shouts and yells reached him, but afterwards he ran back to the group. "Dis is awesome! I'm gonna go get my deck!" he declared before running off up the stairs. "Anyone wanna tell him?" Brian asked, coming out from the group from the board.

"What, ruin the fun, Guardian?" Marik questioned, walking up next to him. "It's not really Duel Monsters is it?" Yugi asked them. "Bingo, Dueling as in Wizard's Dueling," Brian said nodding his head. "He's gonna be embarrassed and disappointed," Harry commented. "I know...it sounds like fun, later!" Marik said running off to find his hikari.

At eight o'clock that night, they filed into the Great Hall to find the dining tables were removed and candles hovered above them. Everyone was excited about this Club that was formed. Unfortunately, Lockhart was conducting it. "Oh Ra," Bakura cursed as Lockhart took the stage. "Gather round, gather round! Now can everyone hear me? ("Yes, but we wish we didn't," Bakura chuckled) Excellent! Now, here my assistant, Professor Snape," he said waving his arm.

Groans and more sounds of disappointment filled the air as the large nosed Potions Master walked up next to Lockhart. "Now, what we will be teaching you is one of the most basic spell techniques of Dueling, disarming! Now, allow us to demonstrate," the blond haired wizard turned to Snape, saluted him with his wand, as Snape did him, and walked to the opposite side of the Hall. They faced each other, then it began. "_Expelliarmus!_" Snape cried pointing his wand at Lockhart.

With a flash, Lockhart flew a good twenty feet before sliding across the floor. Gasps from concerned girls were heard, but Lockhart picked himself up and waved at them, "Don't fret, children, I'm perfectly alright," he assured with his trademark smile. The student's were split up into groups: Harry with Malfoy, Marik with Yugi, Brian with Bakura. "Now, disarm only!" Lockhart instructed them.

Malfoy looked at the Slytherins in the crowd and thought of a ploy, then turned to Harry. "Scared Potter?" he asked. Harry knew he was acting, and went along with it, "You wish," he replied. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled, sending a beam of light right at Malfoy, causing him to spin around i the air before landing hard on the floor. Malfoy picked himself and glared at Harry, "_Serpensortia!_" he screamed and his wand burst with light, sending a large coiled snake between the two, causing the audience to scream in fright.

The snake reared it's head at the screams and hissed. "Jeez, not you too, Harry!" Yugi cried. Harry glanced over where Marik and him were dueling and saw a large King Cobra. "Hehehe, gift from Egypt, little Pharaoh!" Marik sneered. "Motou...Potter, don't worry, I'll get rid of them," Snape said drawling. The two snakes went to one side of the room, where there were a group of Hufflepuffs backing away. One was Justin Finch-Fletchley, who the cobra and snake decided to be their first victim.

Harry and Yugi gawked and made their way to the side of the room behind the snakes. The two serpents just hissed and moved towards Justin who was pale as death itself it seemed. "Leave him alone!" Harry cried, "Get away from Justin!" Yugi shouted along with him. The two snakes looked at them and backed away a bit before advancing again on Justin. Snape took this chance to get rid of them with a spell and soon they were nothing but dark pieces of rope.

"Yeah!" Harry cried, giving Yugi a high-five. They turned to Justin, expecting thanks, but he just stared at them, "What do you two think you're playing at!" he yelled before taking off through the Great Hall doors. They looked around, everyone, including Snape were either startled or stunned. Joey looked around and at his deck, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS WASN'T A CLUB FOR DUEL MONSTERS?" he screamed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: yo, i spent a lot of time of this chappy and i'm gonna cut it off here. i'll write the parts asking them about parseltongue and everything in the next chappy, so don't worry...also, next chappy _may_ be short...sorry!**


	15. Speaking In Tongues

**Speaking In Tongues**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter nor Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: hey guys, here's the long awaited update for Two Magics, One Evil: Chamber of Terror. Sorry it took a long time, but hey, working on Hellmouth and stuff. also, having difficulty on it, so here it is!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, after the Dueling Club, Yugi and Harry were dragged into the Common Room. "Ok, why didn't either of you tell us you were both Parselmouthes?" Ron asked them after pushing them both into armchairs. "What?" Harry asked confused. "Parselmouthes. People who can speak to snakes," Tea explained. "Well, I never knew about it," Yugi said scratching his cheek. "Yeah, and that was the second time I've done it. The last time was when I set a boa constrictor on my cousin at the zoo. But that was before I knew about being a wizard," Harry told them.

"You set a boa on your cousin?" Brian asked skeptically. "Yeah, it was really funny now that I remember it," Harry laughed. "Harry, mate, focus," Ron told his friend. "So what's the big deal? I'm sure loads of people here can do it!" Yugi protested. "No, it's not. It's a very rare gift even in the magic world," Hermione told him. "Well, what's the big deal, we just told those snakes to back off, and people freak out," Harry continued. "Is that what you did?" Ron asked unsure. "Ron, you and the others were there. You heard Harry and I call them off," Yugi shot at him.

"Hey, all _we_ heard, were you two speaking snake tongue," Brian said throwing his hands in the air. "So, we _were_ speaking snake?" Yugi asked scratching his cheek. "Yep," Joey confirmed. "But, how can we possibly do it, without realizing it?" Harry wondered aloud. "Beats me. Point is, ya did," Joey shrugged. "Wait, I still don't see what's wrong, I mean, we helped those snakes from making Justin joining Nearly Headless Nick! What does it matter?" Harry challenged. "It matters...because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth," Mokuba chimed in.

They all looked at him, surprised. "Hey, I read!" he explained. "Since that is, people are gonna think you two are his great, great, great, great, great grandsons or something," Joey added. "But we aren't!" they both said defensively. "Well, Salazar Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago, so there's a good possibility that you both are, in some way, related to him," Hermione said slowly. Harry and Yugi looked at each other, concerned and scared.

The next morning, after many duels and fretful times, Harry and Yugi decided to go hunt Justin down and explain to him what had happened at the Dueling Club. They searched everywhere, and when they came up with nothing, they decided to try the Library. They walked through rows of books until they heard hushed voices from around the corner. They peeked over the corner to see a group of Hufflepuffs sitting around a table. Serenity, Ernie and Ryou among them. "Look, I'm just saying, we don't know much about either of them. I don't trust them one bit," Ernie said firmly. "But, Ernie, we know Yugi and Harry personally. They wouldn't do such a thing," Ryou said, coming to his friends' defense.

"Oh, really? They say something to snakes, and they come at me more. They had a run in with Filch when they first got here this year, next thing you know, his cat's Petrified. Then look at Hawkins and Creevey, they were bugging both of them to no end, and then poof! Petrified," he said counting the facts off his fingers. "Oh c'mon," Serenity argued. "No, Serenity I mean it. They can't be trusted, I mean. Did any of you see that kid who's always hanging around them with a sword in his glove thing?" he asked his friends. "Brian is a good friend, and he has a good reason for carrying that around," Ryou said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Hannah Abbot asked him. "Well...that's rather private," Ryou said slowly. "Like I said, neither of them could be trusted," Ernie said triumphantly. Harry and Yugi had had enough, so they stepped out in plain view, startling the rest of the students in the immediate area. "Oh...Yugi, Harry," Ryou said quietly. "Hello Ryou, Serenity," they greeted. "We came looking for Justin," Harry began. "We haven't seen him today, why do you ask?" Ernie asked hastily. "We came to explain what happened yesterday," Yugi said truthfully. "You mean when you both sicked two snakes after him?" Hannah accused. "No, we were trying to stop them," Harry countered.

"Well, whatever. Oh and just so you both know, my family goes back through seven generations of pure-bloods," Ernie added quickly. Harry sighed angrily, "Yugi and I don't care what kind of blood you have!" he said. "I heard that you hate the Muggles you live with Potter," Ernie shot at him. "It's impossible to live with the Dursley's and NOT hate them," Harry said angrily before leaving the library with Yugi running behind him. "Harry, wait!" he called after his friend. Harry just kept walking until he ran into a huge figure in a balaclava holding a rooster, and it was dead by the looks of it.

Yugi finally caught up and was startled by the figure, so he fell on his butt. "Hagrid? What are you doing?" Harry asked the figure. Hagrid took off his balaclava and helped Yugi up with his free hand. "I'm here to see Dumbledore. Somethin's killin' off the roosters and I need his permission to put a charm around the coop," he explained shaking the rooster to prove his point. "Oh...well good luck with that," Yugi said nervously. "You ok, you look all hot and bother'd," Hagrid asked worriedly. "Yeah, just some problems, don't worry about it," Harry told his large friend.

Yugi nodded, "Well Hagrid, we have to get going, bye!" he said tugging at Harry's sleeve. "Bye Hagrid," Harry nodded, then followed Yugi. They walked down the corridors and rounded corners, talking about cards to get their minds off of what the people in the library had said. They were discussing the cards they were wanting to get when they stopped at a strange sight. Nearly Headless Nick was floating in the air, with smoke rising from his form, and he was frozen. "What in the world...," Harry whispered. "Harry! Look!" Yugi pointed past the ghost. Harry peered around Nick to see three figures lying stiff as a board on the floor. They walked over to them to get a better look.

One of them was Justin Finch-Fletchley, and the other two...were Serenity and Ryou. "Oh no...," Yugi moaned. They tried shaking them to see if they would stir, but no luck. Soon, the corridors filled with different voices as large crowds of students came from all directions, heading to classes. Everyone stopped at the sight of the bodies, the frozen ghost, and the two wizards between them. "CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" Ernie shouted, pointing at them. "We didn't do anything!" Yugi defended himself and Harry. Ernie scowled as McGonagall came through the crowd, "That is enough, Macmillan!" she said hoarsely.

She walked over to Yugi and Harry, "Motou, Potter, come with me," she instructed them. "We didn't do anything!" Harry said quickly. "Now, you two," she ordered. As they followed McGonagall, they heard two different yells echo through the hall. "I think Bakura and Joey just found out," Yugi said sadly. They followed her until she came to a large stone gargoyle statue, "Lemon Drop," she said loudly and clearly. The statue moved and hopped out of the way, revealing a large staircase. Yugi and Harry thought the same thing right then...this was where Dumbledore lived.


	16. A Friend Missing

**A Friend Missing**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh!**

**Kilnorc:I am SO SO SOOOOOOOOsorry bout the long wait on this, but hey, here it is, so no worries!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry and Yugi sat in a large, and very beautiful circular room. It dozens of shelves filled with all sorts of knick knacks, which filled the air with strange little noises. Harry noticed on a small shelf behind the desk, a ratty patched hat sat. He knew what it was, the school's Sorting Hat. He knew what had to be asked so he walked over and placed it on his head.

_"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?"_ it asked cheerfully. "I need to know if you-," Harry started before the Hat interrupted him. _"You wanted to know if I put you in the right House?"_ it asked snidely. Harry sighed, "Yes," he replied irritated. While Harry was having the conversation with the Sorting Hat, Yugi had heard a gagging noise and looked behind him to see a poor looking, red bird that looked as though it was half plucked.

Yugi frowned and felt very sorry for the poor thing, so he got up and walked over to it to see what he could to help it. "Harry! Come over here, look at this thing," he called over to his English friend. Harry finished his Hat conversation and joined Yugi with the poor creature, "What in the world?" he asked Yugi. All ofa sudden, the bird erupted into a ball of fire and made a tiny explosion.

Harry and Yugi reeled back from the sudden occurence, shocked to death. "Yugi, what did you do?" Harry asked him. Yugi shook his head, "I didn't do anything! I swear!" he squeaked. A sound behind them made them to whirl around to face Albus Dumbledore, who was looking very somber. "Professor! Your bird, it just...we couldn't do anything to save it!" Harry said quickly.

They both started to fear the worst, when Dumbledore _smiled_! He walked over to the cage where the bird once sat. "Well I was wondering when he'd go off and do that. It's about time," he muttered. The two young wizards glanced at each other, confused. "Sir?" Harry asked the old wizard.

Dumbledore looked at their expressions and chuckled, "That's right, you don't know. Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry. Yugi, I trust you know what one is?" he asked hopefully. Yugi nodded, "Yeah I do, isn't that a bird that dies and is reborn from the ashes of its former self?". Dumbledore nodded, "Correct, Yugi, very good. You see, Fawkes here has been molting lately and has been going through his final stages again, and you two just happened to witness his death and soon rebirth,".

Right on cue, a small chirping sound was soon heard and the three of them leaned over to look into the cage to see a small naked baby bird poke its head out of the pile of ashes. "Is that Fawkes?" Yugi asked amazed. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes it is, Yugi. Here, you see Fawkes reborn," he explained waving at the little bird.

Suddenly the doors to Dumbledore's office burst open and Hagrid came running in, "Professor Dumbledore sir! Yugi and Harry didn't do it! I spoke ta them _just_ before those students were discovered!" he started. "Hagrid," Dumbledore spoke up. "I know both of them really well, neither of them would hurt a fly," the large man continued. "HAGRID!" Dumbledore half yelled.

Hagrid stopped and looked at him. "I know that neither Harry or Yugi here had anything to do with those attacks," Dumbledore told him quietly. Hagrid looked to the sides, "Oh...well. In that case, if you'll excuse me, sir," he said before leaving the office. "Now that we're alone, I'd like to ask you two a question," Dumbledore said quietly, sitting down at his desk.

Yugi and Harry sat down across from him, "Is there anything you two would like to tell me or ask me about, right now?" Dumbledore asked them softly. Yugi and Harry glanced at each other, unsure if they should say anything of what they know at all. Finally after what seemed like hours, Harry spoke, "No sir...there's nothing at all," he whispered.

The quadruple attack on Ryou, Serenity, Nearly Headless Nick and Justin threw everyone into a worried frenzy. One puzzling thing that had everyone wondering was, how did that happen to Nick? What could possibly affect a ghost like that? Yugi and Harry didn't have easy times, because almost everyday when they walked through the corridors, they were greeted with stares from other students before they backed away from them.

Brian stayed by their side almost 24/7, making sure that things didn't get out of hand. Fred, George and Mokuba, on the other hand, had fun with this. "Make way! Make way for the heirs of Slytherin!" Fred called out, waving his arms at the crowd. "Yes, make way, pathetic mortals, very powerful and seriously evil wizards coming through!" Mokuba added.

Percy did not like this behavior one bit, so he walked up to them, "This is not acceptable!" he hissed at them. "Back off, Percy," Mokuba shot back at him. George nodded, "Yes, Harry and Yugi are going to join their fanged servant for a spot of tea and some sushi," he added.

-------------------

Christmas came, and the majority of the castle were off to their homes, in hopes of safety. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yugi and the others stayed behind to try and figure out what to do to help their stiff friends. The holiday came, all white and very cold outside. Harry, Ron, Yugi, Joey, and Brian were enjoying peaceful, blissful slumber until they were woken up when someone tapped them awake.

"Wake up you guys!" Tea whispered. "Tea...come back in about...six hours will ya?" Brian asked, his voice muffled by his pillow as he tried to ignore his girlfriend and get more sleep. Tea deathglared at him and pummeled him with multiple pillows.

Hermione woke up Ron and Harry, "You guys, the Potion is almost ready!" she said excitedly. "Really? That's great, we use that, and get the dirt from either Malfoy or his sister, Lilka, then BAM! We solved the mystery and everyone's happy again," Ron explained. Brian rolled over in an attempt to dodge Tea's pillow assault, "Guys, Lilka's not really Malfoy's sister,".

The others just stared at him, "How the bloody hell do you know THAT?" Ron asked him. Brian dodged another pillow and sat up, cracking his neck, "I overheard her and Malfoy talking. She IS a relative of his, but not his sister," he explained to them. Mokuba came running in, his face lit up with happiness, "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG! PRESENTS!" he yelled.

Joey groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Might as well go and make the little twerp happy," he spat. Brian looked at his blonde friend, "Sorry bout Serenity, Joey. We'll get her back to normal...promise," he swore. Joey growled and left the room in a rush. Yugi sighed, "He's gonna be like this for a looooooong while," he told Harry and Ron.

The others made their way downstairs to see Lucien sniffing around the gifts. "Lucien...c'mere boy," Brian called out to his Worg. The large dog like creature made his way to his master and licked his hand. They all sorted out their gifts and opened them to see what they had. Yugi, Harry and Ron each got new card packs, treacle fudge from Hagrid (which they left by the fire to soften), and sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Yugi's sweater had a Millenium Puzzle pattern made into it.

Brian and Tea got duster jackets from each other, along with books and more cards. Hermione recieved more books from different topics ranging from Ancient Egypt to modern days, and Mokuba recieved more pranking supplies from Fred and George.

That evening, after the gift giving, everyone went down to the Great Hall for Christmas Dinner. The Great Hall was magnificently decorated with dozens of trees and other beautiful decorations. They looked around to see that not only Joey, but Bakura wasn't in the room with them. "You guys go ahead and get started...I'm gonna go find them," Brian offered. He left the Great Hall and made his way to the Hospital Wing.

He quietly entered the room and saw that Serenity and Ryou were placed together, next to Colin and Rebecca. Brian adjusted his hat, the brim covering his eyes from view, as he walked over to the frozen forms. He ran his fingers along their arms, hoping there was some trace of life in them. "What in Ra's name happened to the both of you?" he whispered. He looked at Serenity's form again and noticed something odd.

He slighly pulled away part of her robes and saw a faint outline of a mark on her collarbone. "What in the world?" he leaned in for a closer look. He had seen this before...in a past life in Egypt. On someone he had trained to become a great warrior. "No way...it can't be her!" he gasped, moving away quickly.

He ran out of the infirmary to tell the Pharaoh what he had discovered, and on the way, he ran into Joey and Bakura who were beating each other senseless. "HEY!" he yelled, running to them. He pushed them away from each other and glared at them both, "What the hell is your guys' problem!" he asked harshly.

"Ask the damn thief over there! He was supposed to be watching out for my sista!" Joey yelled, pointing to Bakura. "SO WERE YOU! YOU'RE HER BROTHER DAMMIT!" Bakura screamed back. Brian growled and grabbed them both and shoved them against the wall, "Now you listen to me..BOTH OF YOU. What has happened to our friends is nobody's fault but the one that did it to them. Now...you can either keep fighting like little children, or you can clear your heads so we can figure this out!" he screamed.

-Meanwhile-

The others were gathered in Myrtle's bathroom, gathered around the pot of the Polyjuice Potion. Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken what they needed and were currently in their respective stalls. Tea looked over at Kaiba, who was holding the Rod in his hand, "I don't get it, Kaiba. Why not just use the Rod on them?" she asked him. The brunette scoffed, "Malfoy has a Millenium Item...so it wouldn't work on him. I thought the holder of the Millenium Necklace would know about _that_," he said gruffly.

Tea glared at him, and rubbed the Necklace lightly, "Bite me," she huffed. The doors opened up and Harry and Ron stepped out, only they looked exactly like Crabbe and Goyle. "Whoa," Yugi said. "Hermione, come out and let us see you," Tea called to her friend. "Um...no. Harry, Ron, you guys go on ahead...I'll be in here," Hermione replied. Everyone looked at each other and Kaiba ripped open the stall door...then started to chuckle.

"SETO!" Hermione cried. The CEO made his way to the sink and started to laugh so hard, he had tears. Tea walked over and put a hand over her mouth, giggles coming from behind. Hermione slowly came out for everyone to see. She had cat fur, cat ears, eyes, nose and even a tail poking out from behind her robes. "Guys, you go on ahead and try to get the info we need...I'll take Hermione up to the infirmary," Tea offered Harry and Ron.

Soon after they left, the others made their way to their own dorms, waiting the covert mission out. Tea and Yugi were about halfway there when they saw something strange on the floor ahead of them. They walked over to it and saw that it was a large puddle of blood, splotches surrounding it. "Oh Ra...what happened?" Tea said softly. Yugi saw a small object and picked it up. Tea gasped and covered her mouth, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked Yugi. He nodded and looked at the silvery orb in the palm of his hand, "It's Brian's eye,". Tea looked around and saw a small trail of blood, but it stopped nearby...and there was no sign of Brian anywhere.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: that's the update...sorry it took so long, the next one will be up MUCH MUCH sooner...promise! LATERZ!**


	17. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, Yugi, Yami, and Joey stayed up to wait for Harry and Ron to come back. "Joey...did you see Brian tonight at all?" Yami asked the blonde duelist. "Yeah...me and Bakura were fighting cuz of what happened to Serenity...he stopped us and said that we need to clear our heads for the work ahead of us," Joey recalled the night's events. Yugi looked up at the staircase, "I bet Tea's wide awake right now," he said quietly.

Harry and Ron came running into the common room, breathing heavily. "Well...what did you find out?" Yami asked the two. Ron shook his head, "Not much, Pharaoh. Although I'm writing to my dad, telling him to look under the floorboards at the Malfoy home," he said tiredly. The holidays ended and the students that left the castle came back, and heard about Hermione's staying in the Hospital Wing.

At first, they were afraid she had been attacked, but they had the whole thing explained to them. Soon, her bed was surrounded with gifts and get well cards, even one from the dumbest teacher in the school, Lockhart. Of course, the school also found out about Brian's disappearance. With him missing, leaving his eye and a puddle of blood, made everyone _very_ nervous.

Dumbledore and the staff took extra precautions for the safety of the students, so they had teachers patrolling the corridors, and Dumbledore also had Hagrid take Lucien out of Gryffindor Tower for patrols on the grounds outside. Needless to say, this didn't stop the gang from snooping around to try and figure out what was going on.

Harry, Ron, and Yugi were walking around the corridors when they heard Moaning Myrtle, well moaning again. They entered the bathroom and looked around. "Myrtle? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, looking for the girl ghost. "Who is that?" her voice cried out. "Myrtle, it's us, Harry, Ron and Yugi," Harry called out to her.

Myrtle floated over to them, "Why are you here? Come to throw more things at me?" she said accusingly. The three of them looked at each other, "Why would we throw something at you?" Yugi asked her. The spirit shrugged, "I don't know. People have always been throwing things at me. 10 points if you can get it through her arm, 30 points if you can get it through her stomach...50 POINTS IF YOU CAN HIT HER IN THE FACE!" she yelled in the trio's faces.

The boys shrank back and Yugi spotted something on the floor behind Myrtle. He walked over and picked up a small, very wet, black book. "This what hit you?" he asked the ghost girl. She nodded sadly, "I was just sitting in the U-Bend, minding my own business, then someone just comes in here and tries to flush it!" she sobbed.

Ron looked at the book, "I don't know why anyone would flush it," he said before dropping his voice to a lower level, "50 points if you can nail Myrtle in the nose," he whispered. Yugi gave it to Harry, and he pocketed the book.

-That Night...-

Harry leafed through the book, looking at the blank pages. Yugi came up behind him and sat down next to him, "Find anything?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Harry nodded, "Yes. It's a diary of some sort. All I know is that a T.M. Riddle bought it at Vauxhall Road. Had to have been Muggle-born to buy it there," he told the midget. **(Author's Note: for some odd reason...I can't help but poke fun at Yugi's height...I don't mean to be mean...it's just funny! back to the fic...)**

"Riddle...that sounds familiar," Yugi said thoughtfully. He reached over to grab the diary, but spilled a bottle of ink all over it. "Aiya! Gomen, Harry!" he said quickly, trying to get the ink off of it. Harry watched and stopped his friend, "Yugi...look!" he whispered. The tri-color haired wizard/duelist looked down at the book to see the ink being soaked into the pages. "Whoa...," Yugi said softly.

Harry came up with an idea and yanked the book away from Yugi. He sat down at a table and began to write in it. _My name is Harry Potter...and my friend is Yugi Motou_. The two of them watched as the ink disappeared into the paper and a new message appear in it's place. _Hello, Harry Potter and Yugi Motou. My name is Tom Riddle._

The two boys just looked in astonishment at the book. _How is it you two came across my diary?_ Riddle asked them. Yugi took his turn, "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet," he said as he wrote it down. The ink vanished and Riddle replied, _This diary holds many things within it's pages_. Yugi and Harry looked at each other, "Like what?" Harry asked, writing it down. _Terrible things. Secrets. Within this diary, are my memories of what happened fifty years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Muggle borns were attacked constantly, and one even died._

Yugi quickly wrote his message down, "Tom...the Chamber is open again. The attacks are happening once more. Can you tell us who opened and closed the Chamber back then?" he asked hopefully. _NO, _was Riddle's answer. Yugi groaned, but Harry tapped his shoulder. He looked back down to see another message, _But I can show you_. Suddenly, a bright light poured out of the book and surrounded the two young wizards. When the light died down, the two were nowhere to be seen in the room.

Harry and Yugi found themselves in a stone corridor, near some stairs. In the middle of the stairs, was a handsome young man, about 16 or so. He was looking upward, and didn't seem to notice the two newcomers at all. "Hello? Are you Tom Riddle?" Harry asked as the two of them walked up to the boy. The teen just ignored them and soon they saw what he was looking at. Two men were slowly making their way down the stairs, carrying a stretcher.

It was covered with a sheet, and poking out from under it...was an arm and a hand. Yugi winced at the sight and Harry cringed. The teen watched as the wizards carried the body away. "Tom? What are you doing out this late?" a soft voice asked. Yugi, Harry, and Tom looked up to see a much younger, Albus Dumbledore. "Whoa...that guy is _old_," Yugi commented. Harry glanced at him, then back at the other two wizards.

"I had heard that there had been a killing, Professor. I had to see for myself," Riddle explained to Dumbledore. The old wizard nodded, "You should go back to your dorm. It's not safe out here tonight," he advised. Riddle nodded and started to leave, but stopped and looked back at Dumbledore. "Sir? If someone knew about who's been behind this, and turned them in...would it be safe again?" he asked slowly.

Dumbledore looked long and hard at Riddle, "Tom, do you know something?" he asked slowly. Riddle shook his head, "No sir. I should be going," he said quickly. He turned and left the hall, leaving Dumbledore alone with Harry and Yugi. "You think we should follow him?" Yugi asked Harry, who looked at him, "What do you think?" he asked before he started to run after him. "Hey, wait up!" Yugi called after him.

They followed Riddle through about a dozen corridors and stairs until they came to the dungeon area. The two of them caught up with Riddle, who they saw take out his wand and look around. He pushed open a door and stepped inside. They followed him and saw him confront a large student with a familiar voice.

"It's over Rubeus...a student has died from it. I must turn you in," Riddle said sadly. The large student shook his large, hair covered head, "Ya can'! Aragog didn' do nothin' ta nobody!" he cried, standing in front of a large box. Yugi and Harry could see something long and hair poke out of the box. "Rubeus...I mean it. Just stand aside and let me take of this. If you do this, perhaps I can reason with the Ministry," he offered.

The large student shouted and moved towards Riddle, knocking the box off the table in the process. As it hit the floor, the box opened up and something very big and hairy scuttled out of the room. Riddle saw it and aimed his wand at it, _"Arana Exicimae!_" he cried. A bright beam shot out of the wand, but missed the scuttling creature. "NO! ARAGOG RUN!" the large student screamed. Riddle pointed his wand at the student, "It's over, Rubeus. They'll have your wand for this," he said quietly.

Before it could continue, Harry and Yugi felt themselves get pulled away, then a flash blinded them. They looked around and found themselves on the floor of the common room. Ron, Joey and Tea entered the room and went to their friends, "You guys ok? We've been looking everywhere for ya," Joey asked as he helped Yugi up. Harry and Yugi looked at the others, "Guys...it was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago," Harry said breathlessly.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope ya like the update! i told y'all I'd be updatin more often and more quickly! wasn't lyin was I? ja ne for now!**


	18. Oh Fudge!

**Oh Fudge!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Harry and Yugi found Riddle's diary, they've had odd feelings towards their huge friend, Hagrid. They knew that he would never really sic a monster on the students of the school, but somehow, they just couldn't shake the feeling. "So, you really think dat Hagrid killed dat girl all dose years ago?" Joey asked them.

Harry shook his head, "Believe me, Joey. Hagrid wouldn't do that! You've been friends with him as long as I have, you should know that!" he hissed. Joey held up his hands, "Hey, jus' sayin'. There is one thing, that's been buggin' me," he said quietly. Tea, Harry, Yugi, Hermione, and Ron looked at him, "If the Heir is goin' after Muggle-borns...why did he knock Serenity out of da picture?" he asked thoughtfully. "Wrong place at the wrong time," Tea offered.

During the Easter Holidays, the students had new things to keep their minds occupied. The teachers were handing them lists of third year classes for their choices in their schedules next year. "You're joking, right? Have they gone mental?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione eyed him, "Ron, these can help us determine our very future!" she scolded, and Ron ignored her.

Still, even with all these events, running through everyone's heads, new ones just kept popping up out of nowhere. While the gang was enjoying their mid-morning breaks, Seamus came running up to them, breathing heavily. "YUGI! HARRY! COME QUICK!" he gasped. They all looked at him, "What's wrong, Seamus?" Tea asked him, worried. He shook his head, "All I know, is that someone did it!".

The Gryffindors ran up to their tower and Joey, Ron, Yugi and Harry entered their dorm see that it had been completely ransacked. "Is anything missing, cuz it looks like someone was lookin' for somethin'," Joey observed. They swept through the room, only to find one thing missing. Harry had been looking through his trunk when he found out, "Riddle's diary. It's gone," he informed them. Yugi just gaped at him, "But, only Gryffindor's with the password can enter the dorms,". Harry glanced at him, "Exactly,".

----

Yugi, Ron and Harry racked their brains as to who might've destroyed their room. Joey kept staying at the Infirmary as long as he could. "So let's get this straight, mates," Ron started holding up his hand, "You find Riddle's Diary, it's stolen, a Gryffindor is the only one that could've entered the room, and you two are the only ones that can hear snakes," he counted off.

Yugi and Harry nodded for the umpteenth time as Kaiba and Hermione looked at each other and stood up quickly. "Whoa, what's up with you two?" Yugi asked them. Hermione shook her head, "Later, we'll explain later! Come on, Seto!" she urged. The two of them left the table, and their friends looking at their retreating backs. "What's gotten into them?" Ron asked the other two. They shrugged, "Don't know, but Quidditch starts soon. We should get ready," Harry reminded Yugi.

Harry, Joey, and Ron met up at the Quidditch Pitch together, and soon Yami came walking up to them. "Hi guys, you started yet?" he asked them. They shook their heads. "Yugi's late, I think he got lost again," Joey commented. Yami nodded in agreement and looked past them, a frown appearing on his face, "Guys...," he whispered. The trio turned around to see McGonagall running towards them, a large megaphone in her hand.

She stopped in the middle of the field and raised the megaphone to her mouth, "This match is over!" she informed the teams. Oliver Wood descended from his place in the sky, "But Professor, the Cup!" he protested. "NOW, WOOD!" she said loudly. Harry, Yami, Joey and Ron came running up to her, curious as to the sudden stop of the game.

"Potter, come with me," she said quickly. As they began to leave the field, Yami, Ron and Joey started to follow her. For some reason, she didn't object. They reached the Infirmary, only to see new victims on beds. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron breathed. Joey and Yami stared in shock at the other two victims, "Kaiba! YUGI!" Yami cried.

McGonagall looked at them sadly, "They were found at the library. Mr. Kaiba and Miss Granger was holding these," she said, holding up two small mirrors. Yami looked at Yugi and Kaiba, then noticed something that made him worry even more. "Where are the Rod and Puzzle?" he asked McGonagall. The elderly witch shook her head, "I don't know, Pharaoh. They were gone when we arrived. Come now, I'll escort you back to Gryffindor Tower,".

That night, all the students in Gryffindor were gathered around the Common Room, with McGonagall in the center. "Effective immediately, no student shall be allowed out of class without a teacher escort, and a curfew is set into motion!" she said loud enough for the students to hear. Harry, Ron, Yami, Joey, Tea and stood in a corner listening to the whole thing.

Mokuba was crying silently next to Percy, who seemed just as distraught. "What's with him?" Ron asked Tea. "You didn't see her, but a Ravenclaw girl was attacked with the others...apparently they were going out," she explained. "We need to talk to Hagrid. If he did let this thing loose, he can tell us how to put it back," Harry said quietly, not wanting McGonagall to hear. Tea looked at him, "You heard McGonagall. We can't because of the curfew," she pointed out. Harry crossed his arms across his chest, "I think it's time to bring out my dad's old cloak again,".

-That Night...-

A silence fell over the grounds of Hogwarts as the moon shone in the sky. Footsteps could be heard, making their way to Hagrids hut. Soon they stopped and a loud knocking was heard. A few moments passed and the door swung open to reveal Hagrid holding a very large crossbow, with Lucien behind him.

"Hello? Somebody out here?" Hagrid called out. Harry, Ron, Joey, Tea and Yami threw off the cloak, "It's ok, Hagrid. It's us!" Harry said quickly. The large man sighed in relief, "Come in, before someone sees ya!" he said waving his hand. They folded the cloak and took seats in the large home as Hagrid began to pour tea. "I heard about wha' happened ta Hermione and Yugi...shame that is," he said sadly.

As he started the tea, they noticed that he kept looking out the windows. "You ok, Hagrid?" Yami asked him. Before the man could answer, a loud knocking at the door was heard. "Oh no! Ya gotta hide, under the cloak! Hurry!" Hagrid whispered. The group of wizards quickly covered themselves with the cloak and moved to a corner of the hut. Once he knew they were good, Hagrid opened the door.

Dumbledore was standing outside, with a man in a pinstriped suit. "Evening Hagrid. May we come in?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "Oh, yessir!" Hagrid nodded. He moved aside, and Lucien made room for the men to enter. The two men joined Hagrid inside and he served them tea, while the teens stayed hidden.

Ron peered through the fabric of the cloak, "That's Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!" he whispered, pointing to the man next to Dumbledore. "Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business. Numerous attacks on Muggle-borns, and a missing student. The Ministry debates on the safety of the school," Fudge said tiredly. Hagrid paled, and Dumbledore intervened, "I want it known, that Hagrid has my utmost confidence and support," he said softly.

"I understand that, Albus. But Hagrid's record is against him! We have no choice but to take him," Fudge argued. "Take me where? Not _Azkaban!_" Hagrid gasped. Before Fudge could answer, a loud rapping sound on the door made them turn. The teens under the cloak tensed as Hagrid opened the door to reveal Lucius Malfoy outside the hut.

The blonde man stepped inside and nodded, "Already here, Fudge? Good, very good," he said quietly. Hagrid's face turned angry, "What are you doing here? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he roared at him as Lucien bared his teeth at the man. "Careful, Hagrid, you don't want to make this worse for you," Lucius said wagging his finger. He walked around the hut, a look of disgust and confusion on his face, "Did you call this a house?".

He 'hmphed' and walked back to Dumbledore and pulled out a large roll of parchment. "I have here, an Order of Suspension, which is signed by the committee, to remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts, effective immediately," he explained. Hagrid's eyes grew wide, "Ya can' get rid of Dumbledore! If he leaves, no student will be safe! There'll be killins next!" he protested.

Dumbledore, however, placed his hands in front of him, "I will leave without arguement. However," he said loud and clear, looking at a certain spot in the corner, "I will have only _truly_ left Hogwarts when there are none loyal to me here,". Lucius and Fudge blinked in confusion, but made their way out of the hut, Hagrid and Dumbledore behind them.

"Someone will need to feed Fang and Lucien while I'm gone," Hagrid told Fudge. He stopped and cleared his throat, "Oh, and if anyone would want to know anything about stuff...jus' follow the spiders, that'll set them on the right track," he said loudly. Fudge once again, looked at him in confusion but shrugged, and they left the hut.

Soon after, Yami, Harry, Ron, Joey and Tea threw off the Invisibility Cloak and sat down in the seats of the hut. "This isn't good. We are so screwed!" Joey moaned, pulling at his hair. Yami and Tea remained silent, as Harry and Ron looked at the floor, while Lucien and Fang pawed at the door, whining.


	19. Aragog

**Aragog**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did...I'd be very wealthy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The group stepped out of the hut and into the warm night air. "Anyone have any idea what they meant by what they said?" Tea asked her friends. Yami shrugged, and Joey shook his head. "How about you two, you have any idea?" she asked Harry and Ron. No answer. They turned to see Harry and Ron looking at something, and Ron was shaking.

They walked over to them and looked in the same direction to see dozens, maybe even hundreds of spiders making their way into the Forbidden Forest. "What's going on, why are they doing that?" Yami wondered aloud. "Follow the spiders...," Harry murmured. "What?" Joey asked the black haired wizard.

"Follow the spiders! Remember, Hagrid suggested we follow the spiders if we want to know some answers!" he explained. Tea backed away and held up her hands, "No way am I going in _there_!" she said quickly. Yam nodded, "Ok, Tea. You stay here with Lucien and Joey,". The blonde looked at the Pharaoh, "Hold it, why do I have to stay?" he asked. "Because Tea might need someone to talk to...," he whispered back.

Harry went inside, retrieved Fang and the large lantern of Hagrids and came back to the group. "Why do I have to go? I hate spiders, just like Tea!" Ron whined. "We might need you," Harry reasoned. Ron groaned but went with Harry and Yami, following the trail of spiders. They had difficulty keeping track of the line of spiders because of the darkness, but after a few _Lumos_ spells, they stayed with it.

They followed the spiders deep into the woods, until they finally came to a large, heavily wooded area. Harry and Ron looked around, trying to find the spider trail, but there were no more spiders in sight. "Great, we lost the trail! Now what?" Harry wondered. He noticed Ron and Yami staring at something straight ahead, Ron looked terrified.

"Who is there?" a booming, raspy voice asked as it cut through the air. The trio watched as a huge, hairy spider with white milky eyes crawl out of a large hole in front of them. "We mean no harm! We're friends of Hagrid!" Yami assured in a loud voice. "Hagrid...? Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," the spider said slowly. "Hagrid is in trouble! They've taken him to Azkaban, because students are being attacked by something at Hogwarts," Harry explained.

Ron began to whimper and tug at Harry's jacket, "Harry...," he whispered. "Don't panic, Ron," Harry whispered back. "After all this time, it's happened again. Years ago, they thought _I _was the monster that attacked the students. But it was out of respect of Hagrid, that I never harmed a human," the spider rasped.

Harry looked at the spider, "You're Aragog, aren't you?" he questioned. "Yes...that is my name," Aragog replied. "So you never came from the Chamber of Secrets?" Yami asked him. "NO! I came from a distant land, and later I was bought by Hagrid from a merchant, while I was still an egg," Aragog shouted defensively.

"When the attacks first started, a human girl was killed, and her body was discovered in a bathroom. Right after, Hagrid was expelled from the school," the spider continued, "Ever since, I have lived here peacefully among my children,". Harry looked at the blind spider, "Can you tell us what the monster from the Chamber is?" he asked hopefully. "We do not speak of it! It is the one thing we spiders fear above all else!" Aragog said furiously.

"Harry...!" Ron whispered again, tugging harder. Harry and Yami looked at him and Ron pointed upwards. The two of them looked up to the trees to see hundreds of giant spiders making their way down to them. "Well...thank you for your time. We'll be going now," Harry said slowly. Aragog rasped, "Go? I think not. My children do not attack Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our hollow. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid,".

Ron looked at Harry, near tears, "Can we panic now?" he asked. The three of them stood back to back in a circle, their wands at the ready. "Harry, do you know anything to use against these beasts?" Yami asked him. "I know a spell, but it's not strong enough for all of them!" Harry replied. The spiders were about to attack when a bright light and a loud honking sound broke through the darkness.

The spiders scuttled away and the wizards saw a blue Ford Angelina come into view. "It's the car!" Ron cried in disbelief. The driver's side door opened up and a figure stepped out of the car, "You just gonna stand there or what!" it shouted at them. Yami's eyes went wide, "Guardian?". They raced to the car and hopped in, Brian right after them.

The car sped away from the hollow, the spiders on their tail. Yami looked at his Guardian, "Where have you been?" he asked. "I'll tell ya later, right now, I'm trying not to kill us!" Brian barked. The car was soon barraged as the spiders leapt ontop of it. Harry got rid of some of them with the spell he saw in the diary, and Brian rammed his Blade into the spiders on the roof of the car.

Soon, the car sped out of the woods and stopped a few feet away from Hagrids hut. The doors opened up and the car spat out the passengers, then retreated back into the woods. Tea and Joey ran to them and helped them up. "Brian?" Tea saw her missing boyfriend a few feet away. "Yeah, it's me," he replied. She ran over and hugged him tightly, then slapped him hard across the face. "OW! Tea what was that for!" Brian asked, holding the red part of his face.

"You vanish into thin air, have us worried sick! Where were you!" she snapped. Brian sighed and was about to explain when his Worg came bounding up to him and tackled him. "Lucien!" he cried happily as the Worg ran it's rough tongue across his master's face. Tea and Joey pulled Lucien away and Brian wiped his face, "Look. Honestly, I don't know what happened to me ok? The last thing I remember was that I was yelling at Bakura and Joey about them fighting. I was on my way to the Great Hall when I just blanked out. Next thing I know, I'm out in the woods, and my new eye was gone!"

He stood up and dusted himself off as Lucien nudged him affectionately, "What were you guys doing out here?" he asked his friends. "Yugi, Kaiba, and Hermione were attacked, Brian. They're in the Hospital Wing right now," Yami began to explain, "Hagrids been taken to a place called Azkaban, and Dumbledore's been removed from Hogwarts,". Brian blinked in shock.

Ron brushed off a tiny spider or two off his shirt, "Follow the spiders! Why couldn't it have been, _follow the butterflies_?" he whined. Joey looked at Harry, "Didja find any info?" he asked. Harry shrugged, "Not much," he admitted. Yami whirled to look at the castle, "Everyone,". They looked at him, "What's up?" Brian asked. "The spider known as Aragog said that a girl was killed all those years ago, and that she was found in a bathroom. So what if she never left it, what if she's still there, even in death?" the Pharaoh suggested. Joey's eyes bugged out of his head, "Ya don't think, Moanin' Myrtle?".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update. I really hope you guys liked it! tried to keep on track with both movie and book, so here it is! later everyone!**


	20. The Discovery and the Liar

**The Discovery and the Liar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: hey everyone. sorry for it taking FOREVER to update this, but hehe...you know, got preoccupied with other fics. don't worry though. before i update any other stories, i'll be finishing this and my x-men 2 movie fic...maybe my past life egypt fic too, promise! NOW, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, Yami, Tea, Brian, Ron and Harry entered the Hospital Wing to visit their friends. Joey didn't want to come...for some reason, he couldn't face Serenity anymore. The five of them looked at their frozen friends. Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione, Yami and Tea sat next to Yugi, and Brian wandered about the others.

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's frozen ones, "Hermione...if you can hear us, we sure need your help right now," he whispered, looking into her frozen stare. Yami was near tears, which was really surprising. Sure, Yugi, the boy he'd known ever since he solved the puzzle, his first good friend in this time was frozen...but even when he had his soul taken by Dartz, he didn't cry...at least not very much.

Tea looked over to see Brian staring at Serenity. She stood up and walked over to him, "How are you holding up?" she asked him. He slowly shook his head, "I failed to protect them...it's my job to protect both the pharaoh and the Holders of the Millenium Items...and look what happened," he said turning back to Kaiba, Ryou, and Yugi. "Not only did they end up like this...but their Items are gone," he muttered bitterly.

"Even Ryou had the Ring taken," Tea added softly. A loud scoff reached everyone's ears. They all turned to see Thief King Bakura leaning against the doorway, wearing his long black jacket, striped shirt combo he used in Battle City. "If you think I'd actually let someone take _our_ Ring...than your dumber than I thought, Guardian," he chuckled as he held up the Millenium Ring.

Yami and Brian stared hard at him, "How the hell did you get THAT!" they asked at the same time. Bakura walked up to the beds, "When Ryou was discovered, I noticed that he hid the Ring underneath his shirt. It wasn't until after the attack on the midget and rich boy that I took the Ring for safe keeping," he explained. Yami growled as Bakura insulted Yugi, but he calmed down.

While they went on, Harry noticed something in Hermione's closed hand. He reached down and spent a few moments struggling, but he managed to pull out a wad of crumpled up paper. He fixed it and looked at it for a bit. "Guys, get over here!" he called quietly to them. Soon, all of them were hunched over Ron and Harry as he held out the piece of paper, which seemed to be torn from a very old book. As soon as everyone was around to hear, Harry began to read from it:

_Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more curious or deadly as the basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which can reach gigantic size and may live for hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. It's methods of killing are most wonderous, for aside its deadly and venomous fangs, it has a deadly stare, and all who are fixed on the beam of it's eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee from it, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it._

The room filled with silence as everyone listened intently. "So...what's been attackin' people is a big snake?" Ron wondered aloud. Yami nodded and glanced at the paper to see a single word scrawled beneath the rest.

**_Pipes..._**

"Pipes?" Tea asked peering at it, "What's that mean?". Harry looked around the room, staring hard at the walls, "It's been using the plumbing to get around. That's why no one's seen any trail of a huge snake anywhere," he explained. Tea looked around, noticing two people were missing, "Where's Brian and Bakura?" she asked. Ron and Yami looked around as well, "Oh c'mon! What's with Brian and disappearing acts?" the red head asked tiredly.

Yami shrugged and took the piece of paper, "I don't get it. If it's stare can kill anyone instantly when they look at it...how come our friends were only Petrified?" he asked. Harry looked the forms of the people in the room. Then he began to remember some things from the attacks. He walked between Kaiba and Hermione, "These two, and Yugi were found together, near the library. They must've found out what the monster was and was using these," he said holding up the two small mirrors on the bedside table, "to find their way around in case it was behind a corner or something,".

Tea nodded, "Ok...that makes sense. What about the others though?". Harry walked over to Colin and Rebecca, "Colin here had his camera out when they got attacked. Rebecca must've caught a glimpse of it through his lens before he did," he said before going over to Ryou, Serenity, and Justin. "Now these three, had Nearly Headless Nick with them. The way I figure it, Nick is dead right? So he couldn't die twice! He got the full blast of the attack, and Ryou, Serenity and Justin was on the other side of Nick, so they saw it through him!"

Ron held up a finger, "What about Mrs Norris?" he pointed out. Harry's mind raced with possibilities as he tried to recall that night. "Um...we were going down the hallway...and it was flooded with water from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so...," he trailed off. "It was the water!" Tea chimed in. Yami nodded in agreement, "Yes. The cat must've caught sight of the beast in the reflecting surface,".

"_The sound of rooster's crowing is fatal to it_'. Hagrid's roosters were killed a few months back!" Harry said excitedly. He stood up, "We gotta tell the teachers!". As he made his way to the door, Ron stopped him, "You said it's been using the pipes to get around, Harry. What if the Chamber of Secrets was a place with pipes as well? Say...Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Before Harry or anyone else could reply, a booming voice filled the hallways

_"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!"_

-----

Yami, Ron, and Harry made their way down the corridors to tell the professors what they had found out while Tea went back to the dorms to look for Brian. "You think something happened?" Ron asked the other two. Yami narrowed his eyes, "I'd bet my treasure that something did," he muttered. Hearing voices, the three of them ducked behind a corner and peered around it to see McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Pomfrey.

"The worst has happened," McGonagall said quietly, "Students have been taken by the beast itself into the Chamber,". Along with the hidden trio, the other teachers stared in shock. "Who has been taken?" Madam Pomfrey asked her. McGonagall sniffed, "Ginny Weasley, Mokuba Kaiba, and Tea Gardner," she counted off.

Ron slid quietly against the wall as Yami's eyes grew wide. As he finished a yawn, Lockhart came onto the scene with his trademark, dazzling smile. "Hello all, what have I missed?" he asked cheerily. Snape turned to him, "Just the man. Lockhart, it's time to prove yourself,".

"Hm? Excuse me?" the blonde man asked, confused.

Snape couldn't help but smile a little bit, "Some children have been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, Lockhart. Time for you to prove yourself,".

Lockhart flinched.

"But...I may have said some things, but I think you may have misunderstood," he stammered. McGonagall shook her head, "We'll leave it to you then. Tonight will be the perfect time for you to do it," she said as the other teachers left with her.

The trio stepped out to see a large message scrawled on the wall...

**_Their skeletons shall lie in the Chamber forever._**

-----

"I can't believe we're going to talk to this fruit," Ron muttered angrily. "Ron, he's going in there, and we gotta let him know what we know," Harry pointed out. Yami remained quiet as they entered the office to see all of Lockhart's things sticking out of his luggage. The three of them weaved around portraits and trunks until they finally saw Lockhart a few feet away, hastily packing the rest of his belongings.

Sensing someone behind him, Lockhart spun around to meet the stares of the three wizards behind him. "Oh...hello boys!" he said stammered, cheerfully. The three of them looked at their surroundings, "Are you going somewhere, Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

Lockhart paused, "Err, yes. I've just recieved word from a dear relative of mine, on death's door I'm afraid. Can't waste another minute, have to leave," he said rather quickly, "Besides, when I took this job...there was nothing like this in the description,".

Yami blinked, "You're running away? Isn't it your job as Defense Against the Dark Arts to...Defend people from the Dark Arts? I mean, look at all your books,". Lockhart smiled slightly, "Well, books can be very misleading at times," he countered.

"You wrote them!" Harry reminded him. Lockhart sighed exasperately, "My dear boy...if I _had_ done all those things, you think I would be teaching here?" he asked him, "I mean, if the readers had found out that the real people who did this looked just awful...well sales wouldn't have been so good," he explained.

The three of them stared in disbelief. "You mean you just took credit for what other people did?" Ron asked incredously. Lockhart smiled as he whipped out his wand, "Yes...and unfortunately you know too much...," he said casually. Before he could do anything, Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Expellarimus!_" making Lockhart's wand go flying out the window.

He shook his head, "Never should have had Snape teach us that one...," he said quietly. Together, they all forced Lockhart down the corridors to Myrtle's bathroom, to see Bakura chatting casually to Myrtle. "Bakura, there you are!" Yami said, somewhat relieved, "Where's Guardian?". Bakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Dunno. Me and him went seperate ways. Told me to get what was needed...and his Worg mutt,".

Clicking and clacking made the others turn around to see Lucien come up to them, his claws hitting the floor quietly. Lockhart almost fainted at the sight of him, which made Bakura chortle. Harry shook his head, "Myrtle...can you tell us about how you...um...," he trailed off. The spirit of the poor girl looked at him, "How I died?".

They nodded, and Bakura stood up, "Alright listen up, I wanna get this over with ASAP. From what Spooky here," he grunted, jerking his head to Myrtle, who didn't look too happy, "told me. She was in the stall when she heard a voice talk in a strange language. She peeked out, only to see yellow eyes and next thing you know, she dead as a doornail,".

Silence filled the bathroom. "Ok...where exactly did she hear it come from?" Yami asked the Thief Lord. Before Bakura could answer, Myrtle floated into the air and pointed towards the sink, "Over there...,". They walked over and Harry looked around the sinks very carefully. "Find anything? Doubtful...I found nothin' when I searched it myself," Bakura murmured. Harry chose to ignore him and was about to give up the search when he caught eye of something.

It was a snake. Or, what appeared to bea carving of a snake, on the side of one of the faucets. "Guys...found something," he reported. Bakura stomped over and checked it out, "Jeez...good eye. You got the makin' of a thief, kid. Lemme talk to you when this is done," he said as he patted Harry on the back.

Yami shot a glare at Bakura, but walked up to Harry. "You think this is where it is?" he asked him. Harry nodded, "It's got to be, Pharaoh. Only problem is...how do we open it?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe you should try speaking in Parseltongue," Yami suggested.

Harry shrugged, "Worth a shot,". He bent down and focused hard onto the snake. "Open up," he said clearly. When nothing happened, he looked back to his friends who shook their heads, "English," Ron told him. Harry looked back and concentrated as hard as he could on the carving. "_Open up_," he commanded.

This time, it worked. The sinks seemed to collapse on each other, and then they split apart, revealing a large hole in the ground. Bakura whistled, "Now that's a good hiding spot," he said, clearly impressed at the sight. Lucien neared the whole, both growling, then whimpering. "Jeez...it's even got _him_ upset," Ron whispered.

Yami and Harry nodded as Lucien came back to them. Lockhart stepped close to the whole and looked down, "Well boys...looks like you don't need me so I'll just-," he said turning around only to face wands, at point-blank range. "You first," Harry snarled. Lockhart stammered in protest, but ended up screaming as he fell down the hole after Bakura shoved him down. As soon as he screams stopped, they heard him moaning and complaining.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Big baby," he muttered before leading Lucien back to the hole. Yami stopped him, "You think he could fit in there?" he asked the Thief King. Bakura tilted his head and gave him a look, "Yes, Pharaoh. If a giant serpent can get through without a problem...the Worg'll be fine,". After pushing, er, _guiding_, Lucien down the hole, the other four jumped in.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Yeah...I'm gonna leave it there. Don't worry, next update will be up soon, promise! **


	21. The Chamber of Terror

**The Chamber of Terror**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If there were any place where Bakura would have a fun time, it would be sliding down the giant plumbing tubes that the hole from above connected with. "YEEEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAWW!" he screamed on his way down as the others just yelled.

Yami watched as Bakura passed him, and was amazed that instead of being on his back like he was, Bakura was on his feet, weaving in and out as if he were surfing. After what seemed like forever, all of them finally reached the end of the pipes and fell out into a large pit of some sort. Yami, Ron and Harry sort of collided with each other, while Bakura gracefully landed on his feet.

"OH MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Bakura chanted excitedly. Yami and Harry stared at the Tomb Robber in disbelief. Usually Bakura was quiet or harsh, never like this. Yami looked at himself, the pipes he was just in was filled with slime and filth. "Ugh...this ain't right," he muttered as he flung the sleeves of his clothes to the side, sending slime flying.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the Pharaoh, then noticed something about the pit they were in. It was filled to their ankles with bones. Rats and lizards bones covered every inch of the floor. "Well...looks like we're in the right place," he said quietly, eye's darting around. Harry picked himself up and noticed Lockhart, pale as a ghost, shivering at the sight.

After getting their bearings, the group made their way out of the pit and into a large network of tunnels. "Well this is nice. Least I got a good place to hide my stash," Bakura commented as he looked around. Yami rolled his eyes, "Baka Tomb Robber," he muttered under his breath. Bakura glared at Yami, who waved him off. Harry ssh-ed them both as they came to a tunnel that had a large mound in the middle of it.

Ron squeaked as Lockhart fainted at the sight of it, while Lucien walked over and sniffed it. Harry carefully made his way to the mound and held up a part of it for the others to see. "Holy Ra," Yami and Bakura breathed at the same time. Harry was holding a _huge_ snake skin that seemed to measure at _least_ 60 feet. Ron finally came around and noticed Lockhart, collapsed on the ground.

He crouched down and nudged him, "Oi...wake up!" he hissed. Suddenly, Lockhart sprang from his spot and grabbed Ron's wand out of his pocket. Surprised, Ron backed away into the others looked in shock at the wand pointed at them. "Looks like the Adventure ends here boys! I'll take a bit of that skin back, tell everyone I was too late to save the girl, and that every single one of you tragically lost your minds. Say goodbye to your memories!" he said gleefully as he raised Ron's Spell-o-Taped wand, "_Obliviate!"_.

Lockhart yelled the spell and thrusted the wand at them, but it all went bad. The light from the spell reached the tip of the wand, then exploded into a bright flash. The backfired spell also made the tunnel shake, making rocks and dirt fall from the ceiling. Bakura grabbed Yami's and Harry's collars and pulled them just as large rocks came raining down on them.

The three of them, along with Lucien, hit the floor and covered their heads, waiting out the cave-in. As soon as it became quiet again, they looked back to see the tunnel was sealed off. "RON! RON CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Harry yelled. Ron's muffled voice came from the other side, "Yeah I can. Don't worry about me, I'm fine! So is this bugger," he said right before a loud THUMP and an OW! was heard.

Bakura grinned, "Kick him a few times for me!" he called to the red haired boy. Yami tried to pull away some stones, but he wasn't able to. "You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and see what I can do!" Ron yelled. Bakura shrugged and looked around, there were still some tunnels going in all directions. Harry sighed, "Any ideas?" he asked his friends.

The white haired Tomb Robber held up the Millenium Ring. "Show us the way to the stolen Items," he commanded. The Ring glowed and the small, golden arrows pointed ahead of them. "Bingo...," he said grinning. They followed the Ring's guidance and soon came to a large, round iron door with snakes on it.

"Something tells me we found it," Yami commented. Harry stepped forward and concentrated, then hissed in Parseltongue. The snakes around the door shrank in size and the iron door creaked open, allowing entry to the trio. They stepped into a huge chamber that had statues on either side of a pathway that led to a large statuette of a man with a beard.

Yami noticed the hollow eyes of the snake statues seemed to follow them as they walked. "Ginny!" Harry cried. Bakura noticed three forms lying motionless on the stone floor ahead of them. They ran up to them to see Ginny, Tea, and Mokuba still as corpses, breathing very slowly. "Aw geez...this isn't good," Bakura mumbled as he checked for other signs of life.

"They won't wake up,"

Bakura lifted his head to see a young man in robes come out of the shadows. "Tom Riddle!" Harry cried. Bakura and Yami looked at him confused, "Eh?". Lucien turned to look at the newcomer and began to growl. Bakura noticed this, but Yami and Harry ignored it.

"They won't wake up," Riddle explained as he walked closer to them. Yami narrowed his eyes as Harry looked confused, "Are they...?". Riddle shook his head, "No. They're alive...only just," he explained.

Riddle then broke into a smile, "It's rather funny how a small trinket from the past can screw things up in other's lives...don't you agree, Tomb Robber?" he asked, turning to Bakura. The Thief King glared at him, "How do you...?" he started. Riddle grinned again, "You wouldn't believe what secrets people know and write in a book that talks back to them. I know all about you, the Pharaoh...and the Items," he said as he held up the Puzzle, the Rod, and the Necklace.

Yami backed away from him, "You're the one who's the Heir!". Riddle laughed slightly, "Yes. Amazing that you were able to figure that out so soon. Usually I have to explain everything in detail. Like how that diary of Ginny's..._my_ diary fell into her hands and how she poured every she knew about the great Harry Potter and Yugi Motou into it's pages,".

"One thing I don't understand however. Is that, how is it possible for two boys that have little experience in the arts...managed to defeat Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time?" Riddle wondered. Bakura crossed his arms, "The hell you care?" he snapped. Harry nodded, "Voldemort was before your time, so why worry?" he asked Riddle.

The young wizard held up Harry's wand, which had fallen when they ran to check on the others and wrote fiery letters in the air in front of him.

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Yami and Bakura watched as Riddle whisked the wand and the letters began to rearrange themselves to form new words.

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

The three of them stared in utter surprise as Lucien's growling turned to barking. "Voldemort...is my past, present, and future," Riddle explained. "Holy...shit," Bakura yelped. "Now...let's have some fun shall we?" Riddle asked as he turned to face the giant stone face. He raised his arms and said in a clear voice, "_Speak to me, Slytherin. Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_". Harry watched as the mouth of the statue slide open and listened intently as rustling was heard.

"Guys...RUN!" Harry yelled before taking off. Yami and Lucien went down a seperate tunnel as Bakura hid behind another statue. Riddle ignored the Spirits and kept his gaze on Harry, "You can't run forever, Potter! My Basilisk will only obey me, even if you are another Parselmouth!" he shouted as the huge snake monster glided out of the mouth of the statue next to him. Riddle glanced at his pet and ordered it to seek Harry out and kill him.

Meanwhile, Yami and Lucien took refuge in one of the tunnels. They weren't sure where the monster was, they just knew it was out and about somewhere. The Pharaoh leaned against the tunnel wall, trying to catch his breath when an ear-splitting screech reached him. Lucien howled due to the pain of his extra sensitive ears as Yami covered his ears.

After a few moments, Yami looked around the area as he listened for any movement. "Let's go, Lucien," he whispered. The Worg made a noise as if to acknowledge the command and followed the Pharaoh down the dark tunnels. They came back to the main chamber to find Bakura fighting off something in the shadows. "BAKURA!" he shouted.

Bakura ducked as a sword's blade swiped at him, then looked over at Yami, "DAMMIT PHARAOH! Why do you keep interrupting my fights!" he barked as he swung two long daggers he kept hidden underneath his coat, at his assailant. Yami was surprised to see Brian do a high backflip to avoid the blades.

"GUARDIAN! Bakura, that's Brian!" he shouted. Bakura growled, "I know that! He's being controlled by something!" he yelled back. Yami looked closer to see Brian's eyes were blank and vacant, the look of a mind slave of some sort. Riddle laughed from his spot on the sidelines, "Yes...your protector is here, Pharaoh. Turns out, he's very easy to control. As is the Weasley girl, after all, I made her write the messages on the walls. I've been having him stay in hiding, picking out likely targets. It was because of him, I took out the wealthy, arrogant fool, the know-it-all Mudblood, and your Light," he explained.

Yami clenched his fists into balls, angry that someone was using his friend as a tool. Before he could do anything about it, Harry came running back into the room carrying a large sword with rubies on the handle. "RUN YOU IDIOTS RUN!" he screamed. This caused Brian to turn around and fix his eyes on Harry. Bakura took this chance to execute a sweepkick, followed by a hard leg slam to Brian's chest, knocking him out cold on the floor.

The Pharaoh watched as Harry climbed the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He was confused by his actions, but didn't have time to think as the Basilisk shot out of the pool of water that surrounded the statue. Yami and Bakura stood in awe as they looked upon the size of the great reptilian beast. They could also see where the eyes should be, were bloody sockets. "Well, takes care of _that_ problem," Bakura noted.

Yami ignored the Tomb Robber and looked around for something to help Harry out. "Bakura! Use your Ring!" he ordered. Bakura looked down and grinned. "DIABOUND! COME FORTH FROM THE SHADOW REALM!" he ordered. A black portal appeared and a large winged beast with a snake's head for a tail appeared in front of him. It was almost the size of the Basilisk and almost as good looking **(LOL)**.

The serpent turned away from Harry and roared at the Diabound. They both snapped at each other, and luckily, Diabound wasn't affected by the venom in it's fangs. "HARRY! FINISH IT OFF!" Bakura screamed at him. Harry nodded and gripped the sword tightly. He ran to the edge of the statue and leapt off, aiming for the Basilisk's skull. The serpent seemed to sense him because it turned around and opened it's mouth wide.

"HARRY!" Yami yelled, fearing the worst. The serpent's mouth closed around Harry's arm, sinking it's teeth deep into his flesh. Harry screamed in pain, but managed to shove the sword deep into it's brain. The Basilisk let go of Harry's arm and the boy fell to the stone floor below. "Oh no you don't," Bakura hissed as he ran to catch him.

The great serpent roared one last time before crashing to the floor, dead. Bakura managed to catch Harry who had a large fang embedded into his arm. "Jeez kid...every second you become more like me," Bakura joked as he set the boy down. Riddle appeared nearby once more, "You may have killed my beast...but Potter here dies anyway. The venom of a Basilisk is deadly. Soon he will die," he seethed.

Bakura glared at him, ready to send him to the Shadow Realm when a faint singing was heard above. He and Yami looked up to see a beautiful red bird descending. They watched as it settled next to Harry who smiled weakly, his face pale. "Hello Fawkes...guess I was too late eh?" he cracked quietly. Fawkes leaned forward and tears rolled off his beak onto Harry's open wound. The Spirit's watched in amazement as the wound cleaned itself up and sealed itself.

Riddle cursed, "Phoenix tears, I forgot about that...,". Harry picked himself up, the fang clenched in his fist. "Please...there's nothing you can do to me," Riddle scoffed at him. Harry smiled and picked up the diary that laid nearby. He opened it up and Riddle's eyes grew wide, realizing what was happening.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as Harry plunged the serpent's fang into the pages of the book. Black ink bubbled from the holes of the book as holes of light appeared on Riddle's body. Harry stabbed the book one more time, as hard as he could. They all watched as Riddle exploded in a blinding flash, leaving no trace whatsoever.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Hey guys. Sorry if it's not that good, I really tried my best with this update. -bows- gomen. If it is bad...i hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**Kilnorc: Well...this is it. the final chappy. hope y'all enjoyed.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The group of heroes, along with the now awakened victims and Guardian entered the tunnel once more to see that the rocks were pulled away thanks to Ron's efforts. They could see Lockhart sitting idly nearby, looking around with a dazed look on his face. "How's meathead?" Bakura asked, nodding towards the blonde wizard.

Ron shook his head, "You're not gonna believe this. His Memory Charm backfired and hit him instead. He has _no_ clue of who or where he is," he explained. Bakura couldn't help but grin. Brian had to hold him back from getting close to him. "Tomb Robber...as much as I'm tempted to let you go at him...I can't do that," he hissed.

Bakura growled and folded his arms across his chest. "Any idea on how to get out of here?" Tea asked them, looking upward of where they originally came from. "Well, Phoenixes," Yami started as Fawkes flew around them, "Can lift a lot of weight. But I doubt it can carry _all_ of us,". Brian grinned as he petted Lucien on the head, "No worries. Whoever wants to ride the bird go over to it, anyone who wants to ride Lucien, hop on," he said as he climbed onto his beast's back.

He looked over at Tea and Mokuba who looked hesitant, "Oh c'mon. It's safe. Trust me on this," he assured them. The other two looked at each other, then clambered onto the Worg. "Move over," Bakura said gruffly as he pushed Mokuba forward, closer to Tea. "Hey, Tomb Robber! Lucien can only carry three!" Brian reminded him.

The Thief King just ignored him and Brian sighed in defeat, "Ok...but if you fall off, you're on your own," he warned him. The others held onto each other and soon were flying through the air. "AMAZING!" Lockhart shouted, "It's just like magic!". The others just sweatdropped as they held on tight.

Tea looked over Brian's shoulder, "How do you plan to get out on him, anyway?" she asked. "It's no problem. Hold on tight," he ordered as he gripped his Worg's fur. The other three followed suit as Brian leaned in to Lucien's ear. "Climb!" he whispered. They were taken back as Lucien leapt onto a smooth part of the wall and actually began to climb up it. "The hell!" Bakura shouted in surprise.

Brian grinned, "It's his claws! He can dig them into any hard surface and walk up it!" he said loudly over his shoulder. When the smooth part of the wall ran out, Lucien looked around and jumped off the wall onto another smooth wall. Soon he and his passengers climbed out of the hole and resurfaced into the girl's bathroom soon after Fawkes.

Tea, Bakura and Brian climbed off while Mokuba sat very still on his back, face pale and knuckles white. "C'mon Mokie...let go," Brian said quietly as he pryed the boy's fingers out of the fur of his Worg. Bakura grinned widely, "Any chance we can come back here later?" he asked. He was met with glares and disbelief.

-----

Yami, Harry,and Ronstood in Dumbledore's office later that day. They had the others go to the Hospital Wing to heal and to explain to others what they had found while they confronted Dumbledore.

"Do you realize you have broken a dozen school rules over this?" he asked angrily. Harry, Ron and Yami nodded, "Yes sir," they mumbled. "So...with grounds for expulsion in our midst, there is only one thing I can do...," Dumbeldore trailed off.

They all knew what was coming. Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Is to give you three special awards to the school,". Yami, Harry and Ron looked at each other, very surprised at the twist. Dumbledore chuckled and walked around his chair. "Now, Mr Weasley. Would you kind send this letter," the old wizard said as he pulled out an envelope, "to Azkaban? We are in need of a groundskeeper,".

Ron nodded and left the room, nodding to Brian who stood outside the office door quietly. Yami shook his head, "Sometimes he can be so stubborn," he sighed. Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes it seems so. Even when we both told Mr Berg to leave to the Great Hall, he still stands guard,".

As Dumbledore sat down, Harry approached him. "Sir...Riddle, before the diary was destroyed, said I was alot alike him," he said quietly. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard. "Harry, do you know why, you can speak Parseltongue?" he asked him. Harry shook his head.

The elderly wizard cleared his throat, "Riddle, or Voldemort was able to speak Parseltongue when he went here. I believe that when he tried to kill you, some of his power was transferred to you," he explained. "So...he's a part of me?" Harry asked confused, "I guess that explains why the Sorting Hat said I'd be suited in Slytherin. Dumbledore sighed and held up the silvery sword Harry used against the Basilisk. "Harry...read the inscription on the blade please,".

Harry leaned in to see the words **Godric Gryffindor** burned into the blade. "Only a true Gryffindor could've pulled that out of the hat," Dumbledore said smiling. Yami smiled along with him and nodded in agreement. Before anyone could say anything else, the door burst open and Lucious Malfoy came storming into the office.

"So...you've returned. Happy to be back?" Lucious asked angrily at him. Yami looked back to see Brian behind Malfoy, shrugging and shaking his head. Harry looked down to see Dobby, the house-elf, standing behind Malfoy with a fearful look on his face. "I trust that you've discovered who the culprit was?" Malfoy asked him.

Dumbledore nodded gently, "Lord Voldemort,". Lucious narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What?" he asked. Yami held up the torn up diary, "This...he used it to come back and he nearly succeeded in doing so,". Malfoy scowled at him, "Is this the scapegoat you're using? If so...you've wasted my time,".

Malfoy glared at Harry who glared back, "So...the threat is over because of you. Will you be staying here to _protect_ this school?" he asked him. Harry nodded, "Oh don't worry...I will,". Brian stepped into the room, Gauntlet hanging off his belt loop. Lucious glanced back at Brian, then the others, the turned on his heel and brushed past the Guardian, out of the room. "Well he's friendly," Brian murmured picking himself up off the ground.

Harry stared at the back of the retreating back. He turned to Dumbledore who nodded and he exited the room, the diary in his hand. Yami and Brian followed suit, curious as to what he was doing. "Mr Malfoy! Please wait!" Harry called to Lucious.

Lucious and Dobby stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?" he hissed. Harry panted, and tossed him the diary, "I want to return this to you," he explained. Lucious looked at it in disgust, "It's not mine,". Harry stared hard at him, "Yes it is. You gave it to Ginny at Flourish and Blotts...you snuck it in when you tossed her books back into her cauldron,".

Lucious smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about,". He tossed the book to Dobby and began to walk out when he noticed his servant was coming with him. "Dobby! Come!" he barked.

"Master has given a sock...," Dobby's voice squeaked. Lucious whirled around to see Dobby holding a filthy, slimy sock that had been pressed between the pages of the diary. He looked at Harry who grinned and lifted one of his pant legs. His shoes were still on, but one foot was bare. "You've cost me my servant boy!" he shrieked, advancing on Harry as he pulled out his wand. Before Brian could come between them, a sharp _CRACK!_ filled the air.

The next thing anyone knew, Lucious Malfoy flew back a few feet and was laying on the floor, his hair misheveled. Dobby stood in front of Harry with his hand up and a frown on his face. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" he yelped. Lucious growled, picked himself up and left. Brian rubbed his head, "Someone wanna let me and Pharaoh what in Ra's name that was about?". Harry nodded, "When house-elves like Dobby here, are given clothes...they are free from their life of servitude," he explained. Yami nodded in understanding while Brian shook his head.

-----

During the final days of the school year, everyone was relieved and shocked at the same time at the news about what happened underground. Yugi, Kaiba, Tea and all the other Petrified students were cured and walking around. Mokuba told Kaiba on how Brian 'helped save' him and the others, making the CEO be a lot less hostile to him. Because of Brian's missing eye and since there was no technology in the school to help him put it back, he'd have to wait until they arrived back in Domino to get it back in.

Since this was the case, Brian wore a bandanna at an angle, covering his empty eyesocket. Yugi was greeted by his fellow Gryffindors as though he had been gone for years, while Ryou and Serenity, amazingly, stuffed their faces with food just like Bakura did. Hagrid came back, a free man. Rebecca and Colin still bugged Yugi and Harry, but with some help from Mokuba and the Weasley Twins...well let's just say they wouldn't try as much.

On the train ride home, the whole gang began to feel anxious about coming back. Ryou and Bakura left their private car for a minute, leaving Serenity staring out of the window at the passing scenery. Hermione finally began to take an interest in Duel Monsters, so she had Set and Seto teach her the basics. Mokuba and the Ron's brothers spent most of the train ride, running down each of the cars, playing different pranks while the Ishtars raced after them, wanting to get a piece of the action.

Ron, Harry, Joey and Yugi had a tag-team duel while Tea read one of her books. She glanced over at Brian who was looking intently at his tool, the Gauntlet. "Something wrong?" she asked her boyfriend, closing her book. His silence was his response. Tea could tell what was wrong, "Brian, it's ok now right? Everyone's fine and alive. Don't beat yourself up about it," she said soothingly. Brian shook his head, "I let them down in the first place. Plus I got manipulated by the enemy and almost got them killed," he whispered so that only he and Tea could hear.

He stood up, "I'll be back," he said before moving over and exiting the compartment. Brian walked until he passed Ryou and Bakura who had an armful of treats. He slipped into the compartment, and saw Serenity propping her head up with her hand.

"Rough year, eh?" she asked, smiling. Brian nodded and leaned against the doorway. He took one long look at her then cleared his throat.

_"How have you been back? How long have you realized who you were before?"_ he asked in Egyptian. Serenity closed her eyes, _"Since last year. I had a few dreams before Christmas about Egypt. At first I thought they were just because of Yami and the others...but I came to realize they were memories, Stafon,_".

Brian sighed and sat down across from her, fingering his Gauntlet.

-----

After many goodbyes, some tearful and others joyful, the gang arrived back in Domino City, back to their 'normal' lives. Marik and Malik held up pieces of parchment they had gotten before leaving Hogwarts. "Again...warnings not to do this and that. Man, they take the fun out of everything!" Marik whined. Malik rolled his eyes as they neared the Kame Game Shop to drop off Yugi and Yami.

Brian stepped out of the limo that Kaiba had waiting for them from the airport. "Brian, why are you getting out?" Tea asked him. Brian looked around and spotted a man ranting out at everyone. "I'll be right back," he promised. Yugi watched his friend go down the block confused...but shook his head at something he had said months before.

The Guardian approached the man, "Excuse me...but you're the guy who says there's no such thing as God right?" he asked politely. The man stopped his ranting and nodded, "Yes. Are you wanting to know the truth, brother?" he asked him. Brian shook his head then punched the man hard in the face. The others stared in shock at what they had seen. Brian came back to the limo, smiling, "Ok...I'm good,".

The End

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Sorry if it's not the BEST ending, but I thought it was good. Hope you've all enjoyed this story, and I can't wait to put up the other one! Will be soon, I'm pretty sure of that. ja ne!**


End file.
